


Summer Time Fun Time

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cooking, Creampie, Embarrassment, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hand Jobs, Homemade Meals, King T'Challa (Marvel) - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Morning Sex, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned has earned this, Ned is a fanboy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Stark Industries, Team as Family, hygiene is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter spends time with his friends. Plans for the future are made.





	Summer Time Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> another late update, ik im sorry. just started a new job and it takes a lot of time and is leaving me with no spare moments. im atcually supposed to be working but instead im writing this. i also got hurt cooking, its minor but anytime i use my left pointer finger it starts to bleed, doesnt hurt but its fucking anoying. im so sorry for taking so long but this is probably going to be how often it gets updated but in compesation it gets longer.   
> there was initial plans to make this a harem style but i wanted to change that up. not that the idea wasn't good, just wasn't feeling it anymore. anytime i have mutiple female characters, they just end up in a harem and i wanted to change that.   
> Also i found out about the chef show on netflix its Jon Favreau ( Happy) and the chef who taught him how to cook for another role in a film just making food and honesty shit is super dope, like I got the recipe straight from an episode, it was S1E6 if you want to see it. been getting into cooking a lot recently. also ugly delicoious   
> I know absolutly nothing about cars and it shows btw. the list of suits come from spiderman for the ps4, if you havent played it you should definatly worth it great game and if you cant just watch someone, my recomendation is vash12349 he did it on youtube and is pretty great!  
> I plan on adding pep meeting may. i have a ton of works lined up with this story so its looking like there is a couple more parts after this maybe, so its going to take a few months to complete not gonna lie. with school and work, idk tho things may change.   
> Enjoy if you can!

Peter slowly emerged from unconsciousness to feel warmth pulling him along. When he opened his eyes his saw Wanda's face, close to his. He felt Wanda on top of him, it sent blood rushing elsewhere. He felt himself inside of her, still so tight. He groaned at the pressure and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Wanda had been awake, but enjoyed the noises he was making. She opened her eyes, 

" Good morning Peter. " He responded with another groan. Wanda smiled, she raised herself slightly, causing Peter to hold her tighter, only for Wanda to lower herself. She moaned with him, they locked lips and casually lifted and dropped, having morning sex. Slow and languid, filled with deep kisses and deeper thrusts. They were done in a hurry, Wanda first just like the night before. Again he filled her and made no move to pull out. They relaxed and caught their breaths. 

" Good morning Wanda. " 

" We should clean up. Head back home. Morgan's probably driving Happy crazy from missing you. " 

" She has Nathaniel to play with, can't be that bad. " 

" You're right. Now she has a friend to drive adults crazy. " 

" She does not. " 

" We should get back though. " 

" Yeah, can we eat before? I'm hungry. " 

" Of course. " She whispers before kissing him fully. It ends too soon for Peter's liking. She raises and he pulls out of her for the first time in 8 hours, cum leaks out of her when she does. He gets up and follows her to the bathroom and join her for a shower. He's tired from the lack of eating and how they just had sex, nothing more than kissing happens. They quickly clean up and get dressed in their now dry clothes.  They clean up the mess they made in the bedroom, made sure to wash and dry the sheets and blankets. They left and was meet with a sunny sky with some clouds here and there, a gentle breeze picked up and swooshed giving them both a nice feeling. They climbed into the car and went back into the town area, they found a diner pretty quickly. They weren't in a hurry but it was 7am and they wanted to see Laura before she had her spa day. Peter planned on ordering an obscene amount of food,

" What can I get you two? "

" Can I have all the eggs? Oh! And a pound of bacon? " The waiter gave him a look but still wrote it down. He turned to Wanda without saying anything but expecting her to say what she wanted.

" Can I have french toast and coffee? " He said nothing and walked away still writing they looked at each other when he left.

" He seems upset. " Wanda said.

" Maybe something bad happened to him or something? " Peter questioned, Wanda nodded.

" Maybe, should I find out? " She tilted her head and was hoping Peter got the hint.

" Maybe not. I mean we can ask but what if it's private? We would've kinda been mean. You know? " Wanda nodded her head and then their food came out Wanda took the lead.

" Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me asking but are you alright? " The man sighed out,

" Yeah I'm fine, just tired been working near 12 hours now and I got to go to my second job after this shift. " They nodded in understanding.

" He knows all about working too much. " Wanda said as she pointed to Peter.

" Any tips? "

" Yeah uh take breaks. Even if it's for 10 minutes. Otherwise you'll burn yourself out. " He said his thanks and left them to eat in peace. They ate and left a big tip for the man, they knew what it was like to almost be below water. They hurried back home, taking the quickest route possible and rushing. They parked in the private garage and took the elevator up. They made it in time for everyone to be in the common room having breakfast together before Laura headed out. Peter of course made a second plate of breakfast, it was stacked high again and Wanda just got some tea. 

" Good Morning Mo. " Peter said as he sat his plate down next to Morgan, Wanda sat on the other side of him. 

" Peter! " Morgan screamed and jumped into his lap. 

" Mo I was only gone for a day. " 

" Yeah but it was all day! " She said into his shoulder, after she climbed back into her seat. Everyone began eating. 

" Wanda aren't you hungry? " Pepper asked. 

" No we had breakfast already. " She said with a pointed look towards Peter. 

" They didn't have pancakes, or even sausage. " 

" Right all they had was a pound of bacon and about 2 cartons of eggs. " 

" See you get it. " 

" Yeah she does." Sam smirked at Wanda, Peter just tilted his head in confusion. The marks on her neck evident but no one said anything directly. He looked to Wanda but she just shook her head after she rolled her eyes at Sam. He shrugged his shoulders and dug back into his pancakes. When he was done he got up and got some more, there was well more than plenty to go around. He sat back down again and started to eat. 

" Peter what do you have planned this week? " He had to swallow the food in his mouth first, followed by chocolate milk because he barely chewed it. 

" Uh , I don't know yet it's only like Saturday. I'm trying to do the things we talked about. So I guess something fun? " 

" Was that a question kid? " Bucky asked. 

" No? " Bucky sighed out. 

" Why don't you hang out with your friends? " Laura offered. 

" My friends? " 

" Yeah I mean it's summer time, you should be with friends. I remember when I was a girl I would spend all the time up at the lake with my friends. And when I grew older it was their father. " 

" Yes the lake it beautiful. " Wanda said. 

" You went? " 

" Yeah, Debra recommended it to us when we ate there. " 

" Of course she did. Did you two? " She left the statement open, Wanda caught on to what she was saying. She was trying to find out if they went skinny dipping, Peter thought it was for just going. 

" Yeah. " Peter said, " It was really nice, took a lot of pictures. Wanna see? " 

Laura went wide eyed, " Uh no thank you Peter, that is um very nice of you to offer though. " She took a big drink after saying that and Peter looking at her, trying to understand. 

" Can I see? " Morgan asked. 

" Mo I already showed you, remember we posted them around together when I got back. " 

" You what? " Laura asked in disbelief, she would like to think that Peter wouldn't go around putting up pictures of him and Wanda skinning dipping. 

" Me and Mo put our favorite pictures up, actually there is one right over there. " Peter gestured to the counter where a framed picture of the lake itself sat. Laura turned and saw it and let out a big breath. 

" Oh you mean those pictures! " 

" Yeah what other pictures would we have taken at the lake? " 

" Well you know? Well nothing never mind, just a misunderstanding. " 

Natasha leaned over to Laura next to her and told her, " Usually with Peter there is a misunderstanding. " 

" Yeah but don't worry we did, definitely a good experience. " Wanda said, answering what Laura was getting at in the first place. 

" Well I think that you should hang out with your friends, heck maybe go to a party or two. " Laura said trying to get them back on track. 

" Oh uh I don't go to parties. Too loud, a lot of smells, someone is doing something dangerous, someone is doing something illegal. Not my thing. But I could hang with my friends. " 

" Okay see there you go. Invite them all over! " 

" Ah yes all two of them. " Peter said and smiled at her. 

" Well then tell those two people they are invited to spend the week here. " Pepper said. 

" Uh that seems like a long time. " 

" I figured it would take until Monday for them to get her and they leave on Saturday. You guys could go out together and everything. " 

" Yeah. Okay I guess Ned and MJ are coming over. " 

" I finally get to meet them?! " Morgan spoke up. 

" Yeah I guess you do. " 

" We should make something special for them to eat for the first day! " 

" We should. What do you want to make them? " Peter asked her. 

" I don't know. Oh! How about the special smoothies? We can have lunch with them! " 

" Sounds like a great idea Morgan. " Natasha said " I'm sure they would love to have it. " Natasha smirked at Peter, who in turn wasn't looking at her. 

" Okay. What about a desert? I can help out kid. " Bucky offered to Morgan. 

" Oh can we make little things like some cookies and some cupcakes oh and the..... " 

" Now Morgan we can't just eat all unhealthy foods, if you have a big dessert you have to make the dinner extra healthy. " Pepper told her. 

" But mommy it's summer. " 

" Even if it's summer, you still need to eat healthy. So what's it going to be, an extra healthy dinner to make up for it or make two items for dessert? " 

" We can just make two I guess. " 

" Good choice, one of them has to have a fruit. " 

" Yes mommy. " 

" Thank you sweetie. " 

" What about breakfast Mo? " Peter tried to take her mind off of it. He didn't want her to get bummed out. 

" I don't know. Someone always makes breakfast and they have the same stuff every time so we can just do whatever. " 

" Dinner? " 

" Um daddy had a special meal with mommy one night. Can we do that? " She looked to her mom. 

" I don't know sweetie, it's pretty hard. " 

" What is it? " 

" It's fettuccine with Ovoli mushrooms, Parmesan cheese, and White truffle.  It's a recipe his mother taught him; Problem is, is that it's expensive to make. Even for Tony. Getting the supplies could take a few weeks because he always added something unique to it every time. That's why it's only for special occasions. " 

" Wow. " Peter said in awe. 

" Yeah, believe me it's worth it though. We all made it together as a family on our 3rd anniversary, we all ate and spent time together. " Pepper was finally able to look back at some of her memories and smile instead of breaking down in tears. 

" Well, I've got an idea. Ned is Philippian and he loves Asia food. So how about we make a special Asia food. " 

" What about MJ? " 

" MJ likes authentic food, so as long as we don't bring her some food from a restaurant chain she's happy. " 

" So she doesn't eat like Taco Bell? " Sam asked. 

" No if she wants taco's she'll go to Pedro's. It's a family owned business about a block or two from her house. Authentic Mexican food, or an extremely good taco if you want it. Only costs a bit more, like TB is like $2 for two, while Pedro's is like $3 or $4 for two. Definitely worth it, higher quality, supporting local business, supporting an actual family. Went there a couple times while out on patr... part time stuff and had some crazy good shrimp tacos, a few steak burritos and then like a chicken tortilla soup with like rice and beans and stuff. Really good. " 

" How come we haven't ordered from there? " Bucky asked, it seemed really good and a mistake not to

" Oh they don't deliver, you have to go pick it up or have one of the eat's places pick it up for you. " 

" So is that what we're doing? Picking up from the Pedro's Place? " Sam suggested. 

" No, that was just me explaining what MJ likes, but we are going to make an Asian dish that Ned will love. He gets it when he can, problem is that it's not widely made in restaurants because it takes a bit of time. " 

" What is it? " Morgan asked. 

" It's Cauliflower Kimchi Fried Rice with Pork Belly. It sounds like a lot, which it kind of is, but all it is is basically a special fried rice with pork. You can add in your own stuff, like this one time. We were at a restaurant and it was made with fried eggs. Real good. Each chef will add in their own ingredients  to make it special to them, that's what makes it so great! With some egg rolls on the side." 

" Wow. " Morgan was looking up at him with wide eyes, " You really think we could do that? " 

" Oh heck yes! Sam will make breakfast, you and I will make lunch, then Wanda will help us with dinner and Bucky will make the dessert you choose. " 

" No I wanna help make everything. " 

" Everything? " 

" Everything. " 

" All right. I'll get a recipe and then make a shopping list so we can go out tomorrow and get all the ingredients. " 

" Seems like a lot punk. " Bucky said. 

" No, just gonna call MJ, she knows where to get all the ingredients. " 

" Or you can ask FRIDAY and keep it a surprise. " Wanda offered. 

" Can't MJ knows everything, she'll find out. " 

" Okay well then, I guess. " Pepper said, " We can have Ned and MJ over for the week and we are cooking for them on Monday. Laura you might want to get going soon. " 

" Okay. Will do, thanks again for doing this for me. " 

" No problem, Natasha can drive you two there. " Natasha looked over. 

" I made it a couples massage like those two, " She gestured to Peter and Wanda, " It's a lot better. " 

" I would say it is. " Wanda said, " Really nice, just watch out for Emily. " 

" Did Emily do something? " Pepper asked, as far as she knew Emily was a model employee and got great reviews. 

" Uh yeah she. Hey can anyone under 18 cover their ears for me? " She looked around and saw the kids cover their ears, Peter did as well. She drew his hands away. 

" Peter you were there, why did you cover your ears? " 

" I'm not 18. " 

" You don't need to. Okay so the entire time she was trying to fuck Peter. " 

" WANDA! " Peter urged in a hushed voice. 

" Oh come on Peter, you had to have known. " 

" She wasn't trying to have s... she wasn't trying to do that. " 

" Remember when you heard she was trying to get into your pants? " He nodded his head, " That's what that means. " 

" I thought she was trying to steal my phone. " 

" No. She really wasn't. " 

" Well thanks for advice. Be sure to keep an eye out. " Natasha said and motioned for the kids to remove their hands. They resume eating for a little bit before Sam spoke. 

" So kid did you have fun with Emily? " 

" Uh well I mean.... " 

" No he didn't. " Wanda interrupted. 

" Have fun with someone else? " 

" It was all pretty fun I guess. " He looks to Laura and Natasha, " You two are going to like it, I think. Well I hope I did. That doesn't mean that you have to, or are going to or something like that.... " He was going to start a nervous rant when Wanda helped him. 

" Eat your pancakes Peter. " He is quick to follow the instruction, " Yeah you two will like it, if not then oh well. " She concludes. 

" Hey mommy what are you doing today? " 

" I've got to head out for a little bit but I should be done and back by lunch time or soon after. What were you thinking? " 

" Well I was thinking that since Peter's getting the food stuff ready and everything that me and you could do something. " She said with a hopeful look in her eye. 

" Well then I better head off now and try to get it done quickly. " She said and stood up leaned down to Morgan and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

" I'll see you later. Bye sweetie. " 

" Bye mommy. " She stood up and looked at Peter, " Bye honey, no work. Just talking to MJ and Ned. I'm serious. " 

" Got it Pep. See you soon. " 

" Okay, bye everyone. " A chorus of goodbyes followed her to the elevator and down into the garage where Happy was already waiting near her special made car. Peter just added more things to the car she already loved and made it more safe and secure but didn't take away from fun or enjoyment of it. Happy opened the door for her and she climbed in, soon they were ready to leave the garage and go wherever they needed to. 

" Where to boss? " 

" Parker residence. " Happy looks back at Pepper with surprise. " Please? " 

" Sure thing. Be there in 35 minutes. Can I ask why? " 

" I think it's time the Parker's were reunited. " With that they were off, ready to endure the next 35 minutes of going over what needs to be said and how in order to get May back. Peter's earned it. 

Back at the compound Laura was getting worried about Lila. Laura was supposed to be heading out soon for their couple's spa appointment but that didn't matter if her little girl was upset. Even if she wasn't so little anymore. 

" Lila what's wrong? You've barely eaten any of your breakfast. " 

" Just not hungry. " She whispers back. Laura wants to find the reason but she already knows it, she's hung up on Peter being with Wanda. It's written all across her face. She sighs out and was going to say something when Wanda stepped in. 

" Hey Lila, do you think you can help me with something after breakfast? I really need your help. " Lila nodded her head yes. Natasha leaned over to Laura before she had a chance to speak again. 

" Don't worry about it, first time crush will hurt a little but she'll get over it. Wanda will help her. " She whispered in her ear. 

" Okay well um we should get going, I'll see you guys tonight at dinner. Alright? Behave. " She looks at Cooper who smiles back at her. 

" Of course ma. " She goes around hugging her children before departing to the elevator with Natasha. They themselves go down to the garage and get into Natasha's Corvette. They climbed into it. 

" You still have this thing? " 

" Of course. Why wouldn't I? " 

" Just surprised it's lasted this long. " 

" Yeah well with Peter working on it every now and then, it stays in shape. Made it a hybrid so it's easier and better for the environment, soon I'm guessing he is going to make it completely electric though. " She said and revved the engine, she burned out of there pretty fast. Wanda and Lila had finished their breakfast and broke off to go into Wanda's room. Peter was finishing his when he stopped Cooper from leaving. 

" Hey Coop, what are you doing today? " 

" Don't know, why what's up?  " 

" Wanted to know if after I'm done doing this grocery list, you wanna do something? " 

" Sure. " 

" Cool, I'll call you to the lab later. " 

" Kid you better not work. " Sam said. 

" Course not. Only fun, besides FRIDAY is watching. " He said and ran off. Cooper looked at his little brother and Morgan running off to the living room area to play. They recently bought a bunch of lego's and are working through it together. 

" What are you guys going to do today? " Cooper asked looking towards Sam and Bucky. 

" Watch the kids till someone gets back. " Sam said and Bucky nodded in agreement. 

" Sounds fun. " He said and walked away. Sam and Bucky walked to the living room and sat down, making sure not to turn on the TV to keep a watchful eye on those two, they got into a lot when someone wasn't watching them. Morgan was the exploring type, and it really showed when one afternoon she wanted to know how long it would take for Sam to notice that she replaced certain items with lego built ones. FRIDAY recorded all of it, nothing like seeing Sam Wilson drinking his protein shake from a lego cup and not bat an eye. Nathaniel loved watching what they could do and followed Morgan everywhere. They were quickly becoming best friends. So this time Sam and Bucky were watching them continue to build their lego city. It had a fire station, police station, hospital, several houses and other fun places. While Sam was watching the kids Bucky became bored and started to screw with Sam a bit. He rose his vibranium arm and angled it just right so the sun reflected off of it and went into Sam's eye. Sam got pissed and made sure the kids weren't looking when he gave him to bird. So naturally Bucky threw something at Sam, of course Sam had to throw something back. One after another till Sam said truce. They settled back and looked to the kids. Only to see they weren't there. 

" Shit. " Sam said. 

" Language. " Bucky mocked. 

" Really? " 

Peter was in the lab texting MJ about the plans. 

Parkour: hey so pepper invited you and ned over to spend the week at the compound

M to the J: cool

Parkour: right so it starts monday and goes to next saturday and on monday we were going to make the kimchi thing ned liks and i know u like it 2 so 

M to the J: k 

M to the J: im guessing you need to know where to find all this stuff at

Parkour: plez 

M to the J: farmers market will have pretty much everything you need, if you dont know just look up the ingredaints and use FRI 

Parkour: k thnks gtg gonna do some stuff 

M to the J: guess ill c it then 

Parkour: what

M to the J: nothing loser just saying ill c u later, go make your super grocery list

Peter looked down at the conversation and thought nothing of it. Soon he and FRIDAY were working together to get the master list for all the food on Monday. He had found it really easy when you're working with an always learning AI. Soon he ran into a problem though, dessert. Morgan hadn't told him what she and Bucky were going to make. He called Bucky to ask, thinking that Morgan had talked to him about what she wanted to make while they continued to build their lego's. 

" Hey Bucky did you and Mo ever decide on what to make for dessert on Monday? " Peter asked. 

" No kid we haven't bit busy call you back in a sec. " 

" Need any help? " 

" No. FRIDAY end call. " 

" FRIDAY did. Did Bucky just hang up on me? " 

" Affirmative. " 

" Do you know why? " 

" Mr. White wolf is currently arguing with Mr. Tweety Bird. " 

" Again? What this time? " 

" It seems to be over who is responsible for losing track of Morgan and Nathaniel. " 

" Wait did you say they lost the kids? " 

" Affirmative. " 

" Can you track them? " 

" Tracking. " A beat of silence. 

" I have located Morgan and Nathaniel. They are currently in the kitchen. " 

" What are they doing? " Peter asked with hesitation, knowing Morgan something was up. 

" They are seeing if they can build kitchen appliances out of 'Lego'. " 

" Bring the elevator up please, I have to go stop them before they get hurt! " He said and ran to the open elevator. When it opened on the common floor it gained the attention of Sam and Bucky who stopped arguing to look at him. 

" Hey kid, the kids are just taking a break right now. " 

" Right. " 

" They're in the kitchen. " Peter said and ran to it. He came to the site of Morgan and Nathaniel both on top of the counter making what looked like a basket. 

" Mo what are you two doing? " 

" We're making a bowl for the fruit. This one's really boring, it's only one color. " She said and pointed to the bowl that sat next to them. It was one color, but really expensive. 

" Okay. FRIDAY why did you say that they were making kitchen appliances? " 

" That is what Morgan said she was doing when I asked her. " 

" Mo why did you tell FRIDAY you were making kitchen appliances out of lego? " 

" Cause. " 

" Right. Well, I guess Pepper won't be too mad about it. " He looked to Sam and Bucky. 

" Really guys? I mean, you were cursing way too much. " 

" Wait what? " 

" How do you know we cursed? " 

" That's how. Plus I can just ask FRIDAY and she would tell me.... " 

" Sam and Bucky have sworn a total of 12 times in the last 2 minutes. " 

" That's 12 dollars from both of you in the swear jar. " 

They both mutter under their breath, " This house is a nightmare. " 

" Mo why don't you and Nathaniel go play in the living room so you can make sure those two don't say any bad words? " 

" Okay. " 

" Good and if they do, it's a dollar in the swear jar. " He walked out and ran into Cooper. 

" Oh hey I was looking for you. I'm ready if you are. " Peter told him. 

" Sure. " 

" Alright let's go. " They walked back to the lab and Peter pulled up the list. 

" While you were handling the situation in the kitchen, I finished the list for you Peter. " FRIDAY informed. 

" You're the best FRIDAY. Thank you. " 

" Your welcome. " 

He leads Cooper to the larger area, usually where the Iron Man suits were being made, but now it sat empty. Peter was going to use the space for something else. Plus the suits didn't need a lot of room now that they were nano tech. 

" So I guess we can get started so.... " 

" Incoming call from Librarian. " 

" Sorry hold on for a moment Cooper, accept call. " 

" Patching through. " A moment of silence then, 

" Peter my bitch I have news! " Shuri yelled 

" Language. " 

" Whatever, point is I have good news. I was able to finish the work earlier than I thought, and my bother wants to meet with you and Pepper for a meeting so I'm coming early. " 

" Wow really, how early? Wait don't you mean your brother? " 

" This Monday, it'll be for a couple of days! And no I mean my bother." 

" That's great, Ned and MJ are coming on Monday too. We can all hang out! " 

" I know, also why is Cooper in the lab with you? " Peter turned to see Cooper looking at the Spider-Man suits. When Peter first got back he got a little paranoid and made a ton of suits. Sound familiar? It took the same sort of intervention to get him to stop. It was only after about original design suits with their own individual powers and perks. As well as repair and upgrade the Stark and Iron Spider. Then made his own version of the Iron Spider, taking away all blue and black and leaving it just red and yellow. He did it in a couple of weeks, it was scary to the team on how he was coping. He got the help he needed. As a reward Shuri made him a vibranium suit, exactly like her brothers except red and blue and instead of purple Wakandian language when they energy was absorbed it was red and blue spiders.

" Oh me and him are working on a summer project together. " 

" He looks bored, stop boring him. " 

" I'm not boring him, we haven't done anything yet cause you called. " 

" Well what are you two doing? " 

" I wanted it to be a surprise. " 

" Well surprise him already before he leaves. " 

" Well if you stop interrupting I will. " 

" Well by all means. " She said with a wave of her hands. 

" Okay. So Cooper, I figured that you could find something to do this summer. So I think we should build something fun. " 

" Okay like what?  " 

" Like build a car. " 

" A car? " 

" Yep. " 

" Like the things that people drive in? " 

" Yeah. Are you interested? " 

" Yeah!" 

" Good we can start with designing it while waiting for Bucky and Mo to decide what they want for dessert. " That's how the three of them set out to make a car, Shuri offering Vibranium and getting rejected. They were going pretty good with thinking everything out. Cooper having a large say in how it was built, it was so he wouldn't lose interest and this was mostly for him anyhow. Made sense for him to be leading it. The compound was at peace, 3 teens making plans to build a car and 2 adults playing build with kids with lego's. In Canada Laura and Natasha were getting the  _relaxation_ they needed. In Queens, a difficult conversation was taking place. The occupants in the compound will never know until later on. 

Pepper came home right before lunch, she joined who was eating in the kitchen. She smiled to herself at seeing almost everyone eating together. Only people missing were Wanda and Lila. 

" Hey guys I'm home. " Pepper said and made her presence known. Morgan jumped up and ran to her quickly. 

" Mommy! " She hugged her tightly, " You said you weren't going to be back until later. " 

" I'm here now. I'm pretty hungry so I'll join you for lunch. " 

" Okay. "  She said with a smile and took her mother's hand and led her back to the table. They sat in their usual seats and the others were happy to have her back so soon and filled up her plate for her. 

" Where's Wanda and Lila? " 

" I don't know, they left right after breakfast. " 

It was true, they had left right after breakfast and they were in Wanda's room. Wanda had been trying to make Lila feel better for however long it's been. At first she wouldn't talk to Wanda at all. Questions going unanswered, conversation was entirely one sided. After a while though she got her to speak, but in short responses. Basically one word sentences and nothing more. It took a bit more time after that for Lila to truly open up. They had been sitting in Wanda's bed for a while when it happened. Lila gathered the blanket from around her and covered herself with it. Only having enough to breath and without meaning to, Wanda hearing her. 

" Lila please talk to me. Tell me why you're upset. " Wanda already knew why she was upset, but if she learned anything from Sam's Sessions, talking about it helps. 

Lila sniffed, " When he first showed up to the farm helping us, I thought he was really cute and he was trying to impress my mom with kindness. She likes that kind of thing. So we came here and he still being nice, but I know that people his age aren't. So I wait and wait for the shoe to drop. Then one night, I get up and get a drink of water. I had a nightmare about my dad and really missed him, I try to find my way back to my room but can't. It was dark, and we had just got here and I didn't know the way. I don't know how but Peter found me. He helped me too. He lead me back to my room and sat with me and talked it out. He was so nice, that's when I realized he was honestly nice. If he weren't he would've just lead me back to my room and left, but he stayed and comforted me after a nightmare. That was just the first time, there was more than plenty after that night. Or any other random nice things he does for anyone. He's always talking about the future and for once I can too without dreading it. " 

Wanda had sat and listened to her story, not interrupting or making any noise. 

" I know Lila. When he had first came to the compound, months before you guys did, he did the same. I was in the common room and fell asleep by mistake. I was trying to stay up by watching TV. I had way too many nightmares about Vision, he was my first love. I had lost him right before the snap. If it wasn't him, it was my brother. Pietro he had died during Ultron. So I figured, can't get nightmares if I don't sleep, well after day 4 of no sleep. I pass out from exhaustion. Of course I have a nightmare, no one was in the common floor but Peter came in. He didn't wake me but somehow he got the nightmare to go away by being with me. When I woke he was still with me, I was cuddled up to him holding him for dear life. He was humming and rubbing my back. He makes me realize I'm not alone despite who I have lost. " 

Lila and Wanda both had tears in their eyes when they hugged one another. Wanda rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. 

" It's okay Lila. " 

" No one else is like him. " She cried. 

" I know but you'll still find someone to make you happy, someone who's nice to you just like him. " 

She cried onto Wanda's shoulder, her body shaking as she did. When she had stopped crying after a while, they just hugged each other. When they let go of one another, Wanda spoke first. 

" We should get you cleaned up. " She grabbed her hand and lead them to the joined bathroom, taking tissue and a wet rag and wiping away the tears on their faces. 

" It's time for lunch, you hungry? " 

" Yeah. " They left the room after tossing the tissue away and the rags in the hamper. They made it down to the common area right in the middle of lunch. They took their seats and ate silently while listening to the others. After lunch Cooper said he was done working in the lab for the day, Wanda took that as a good moment to join Peter in the lab. When she walked in she saw him working away at a some design. She rushed in to hear a song playing and Peter lips moving to the lyrics. 

_Free, on my own is the way I used to be_

_Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_

_It's got a hold on me now_

_I can't let go of you baby_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

She stopped and watched him work through the rest of the song, watching him smile and be care-free. That was the point of the whole summer, living life and enjoying himself. She walked up to him once the song had ended and he noticed her at the last second before she kissed him. He was stunned all the way until she pulled back. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

They had still been inches apart when FRIDAY spoke up, 

" Sorry for the interruption Peter but you asked me to notify you when Morgan has made a decision on what she wants. I've taken the liberty and added the necessary ingredients to the list. " 

" Thanks FRI. " 

" As always. " 

It broke them from their stupor, Wanda looked up and sighed out. She knew the schematics were his. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda, it's not what it looks like. " 

" Oh really cause it looks like work. " She said gesturing to the holograms projecting the details she can't make out. 

" Well okay it's what it looks like. But this is fun work I promise. " 

" Explain. " 

" Well okay, " He pauses and swiping away the plans and bringing up his and Cooper for the truck still in the design phase. 

" Coop and I are building a truck this summer, really good way for him to spend his summer learning something and having fun. It got me thinking, what are we going to do with the truck once it's done. Well it can save it and wait for him 16th birthday and that can be the present. " 

" Isn't his 16th in like a year? " 

" About yeah, I think. So after that, I thought well I should really learn how to drive. Not always able to web sling my way and the subway is a nightmare. So I figured something fun this summer is to build myself a car. " 

" That does seem like fun. " She said with hesitation. 

" Right! I mean I still have to learn and take the test and stuff but by the time I get a license the car will be ready. " 

" Alright, talk to me about you magic car. " 

" Not magic, just electric. " He smiles and she hits his arm. 

" Just tell me about your special car. " Time seemed to fly by as Peter went into amazing detail about his futuristic car. Despite being gone for 5 years, Peter learned the tech fast and made it more advanced even faster. Inventing new ideas and uses from the tech as well as making it his own or just making new tech all together. So much innovation inside of one idea, one product. Wanda gave him ideas and asked the right questions leading him to better his already phenomenal results.They lost track of time spending it together, inside the lab. Wanda would've never guessed it, herself willingly spending time inside the lab. It got so late that they were shocked when Laura and Natasha came in the lab. 

" Hey Nat, Laura. How was your spa day? " Wanda asked. 

" Good. How was lab day together? " She returned. 

" Oh uh Nat we didn't spend the whole day together, I spent some time with Coop before designing a truck were gonna build this summer. " 

" Really? " Laura asked. 

" Yeah he is really psyched about it. So I was wondering, by the time we get this truck done, it'll be close to his birthday and he'll be 16..... " Peter hinted at. 

" I think it's a great idea. " Laura said. 

" Really? " 

" Yeah, he'll love that thing. " 

" Cool. " 

" So what's that then? " Nat asked pointing towards the car holograms. 

" My fun project. I'm building myself a car. " 

" Well as much as I would love to talk about it, dinner is ready. " Laura said with a laugh, leading Peter out. Wanda held Natasha back for a few seconds. When she knew they left the lab, she hugged Natasha. 

" I'm so happy for you. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Oh come on, " She said and pulled away, " I don't need to read minds to know what's happening. I'm glad you two are happy together. " 

" Thank you. " Natasha whispered, they walked out a second later before looking suspicious.  They caught up to them and walked together to the kitchen for dinner. They sat down and dug in. conversation flowed as every other meal did. Talking about their days and making jokes. Talking about seemingly nothing but meaning something, knowing that tomorrow they'll do the same thing and nothing change but having no issue with it. Morgan was hoping to make plans for tomorrow. 

" You guys are going grocery shopping tomorrow right?  " Pepper asked. 

" Uh yeah, me and Wanda well be going to the farmer's market, then the whole foods for whatever we can't find for some reason. MJ told me there were plenty of farmer's market though so we should be fine. If anything it's just getting the quantity we need. " 

" What do you mean? " Morgan asked. 

" Well everyone here will eat. So that's 11 people, plus 4 of us eats a lot. So it's like we're making more for more people, then Ned, MJ, and Shuri are coming. So really it's like were 20 people. " 

" Shuri is coming? " Wanda asked. 

" Yeah, her brother wanted to speak with me and Pepper about something and is doing it on the way to the outreach centers in California. Shuri is going to be staying for a couple of days while her brother is here. " 

" Pepper did you know about this? " 

" Yes, T'challa talked to me about it a few weeks ago before summer started but Shuri wanted to tell Peter so I didn't say anything. " 

" Well this should be fun. " Sam said with a grin looking at Wanda.

" I know right. I get to see all my friends. " Peter said with a smile, Wanda cooed at his innocence. She wasn't worried about Shuri, if anything she was happy that she was coming over. Worst-case scenario Shuri is interested in Peter but doesn't want to be in a long distance relationship and remain friends. Wanda can't think in any way that Shuri would be selfish and what Peter to her own. Best-case scenario Shuri is interested in Peter and they have some fun with her in town. Wanda thought about it for about 5 seconds before she continued to eat.

" Can I go to the store with you guys tomorrow? " Morgan asked.

" I don't know Mo, it's going to be pretty warm all day and we'll be outside all day. " Peter said.

" Please? " She pleaded eyes shining bright. Wanda knew that he was going to break in about 3 seconds so she stepped in.

" We have to clear it with your mom first, she has to check her schedule and make sure you can go. Don't worry though, if you can go tomorrow we'll take you okay? "

" Okay. "

The meal finished up with laughter in light tones carrying them into the night. Wanda didn't go to her room, she followed Peter to his with their hands joined together. They stripped down to nothing and climbed in. They cuddled together like they have been until Wanda asked him, 

" You excited for your friends to come over? " 

" Yeah, you okay with that? " 

" Yes Peter. " She said with a chuckle, " You ready to go grocery shopping tomorrow? " 

" Yeah never really did that sort of thing on my own. " 

" I'll be there. So will Morgan. " 

" Yeah. " 

" You looking forward to seeing Shuri? " 

" Yeah, spent a lot on calls. So.... " 

" What have you told them? " 

" About what? " 

" About us dating. " He sits up so fast he nearly knocks into Wanda. 

" Were dating?! " She takes a moment and looks him in the eyes.

" Yes Peter. " 

" Like boyfriend and girlfriend? " He asks with a slight hopeful smile. 

" Yes. " 

" Wow. I have a girlfriend, you're my girlfriend. " He says beaming with joy. 

" Yes I am Peter. "  She returns the smile and resumes cuddling with him. They fall asleep to the beat of each other's hearts and dream of the lake. 

When it's time to get up Wanda wakes him up. Still pressed tightly together. 

" So sleep good? " 

" Yeah. You? " 

" Yeah. Have any good dreams? " 

" Yeah I had a dream about the lake. " 

" Anything happen? " She said, her double meaning was going unnoticed by Peter. 

" Just what we did when we were at the lake. Swimming, having lunch. " 

" Anything naughty? " She asked and snaked her hand down to his waist. 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean, " She wraps her hand around his member, " Naughty. " She whispers. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

She slowly stroked him up and down in an arousing smooth motion. She leaned into his ear to keep hushing, 

" You remember when I had you feel my thigh after we both had wet dreams? " He nodded his head, " Well I my was about the lake. I dreamed that you fucked me once we got out. Right there on the edge of the lake for all to see. " He groans out as her hand moves faster but her pressure is still strong and soft. 

" Tell me about your's. " She demanded in a light tone. Peter breathed deeply before answering. 

" We were swimming and you. God! You wrapped your legs around my waist and we had sex in the lake. " 

" So naughty Peter. Maybe we should do that if we go there again. Can you just think about it? " She cooed and goes faster than before. 

" Just use two in the middle of the lake, making love to each other. Just us together, no one else. " 

" Wanda. " He chokes out. 

" Peter. " She hushed. 

" I'm.... " 

" I know, do it. Please. " She pleaded. He groaned and spilled into her hand, coating her palm. He takes deep and steady breaths till he doesn't have to put any thought to doing so. She slips her hand out and licked it clean, she leans in and kisses him fully. When she pulls back, he's stunned. 

" Why did you do that? " he asked once he could speak. 

" Did you not like getting a hand job from your girlfriend? " 

" No I really really did but you don't get anything out of it. " 

" Oh don't be so sure. " She said with a smile and got out of bed and into the shower, Peter didn't wait a second before following her. They step underneath the hot spray of water and soak in it. They actually get themselves clean and do no funny business because they have to leave soon for the shopping. In a flash they are showered, changed, and in the kitchen for early breakfast with Pepper and Morgan. 

" Good morning Mo. " Peter says and hugs Morgan before getting him and Wanda a plate for food. 

" Morning you two. " Pepper says from behind a cup of tea. 

" Morning." They reply before sitting down to eat. 

" Mom said I can come with you two on your grocery shopping, and yesterday you said I could go if mom said I could. So can I? " 

" Of course Mo. " Peter says smiling at her. 

" Yay! " Morgan shouts and hugs both Peter and Wanda. 

" But first we have to eat breakfast. It's going to be a long day today. We have to go to several farmer's markets. We won't be back till the evening. " Wanda told her. 

" What about lunch? " Morgan asked. 

" Yeah what about lunch? " Peter asked. 

" We'll stop for something. We'll be at a market, can't be too hard to find something quick and easy. " 

" Or is this the chance I've been waiting for to go to Delmar's again? " 

" What is it with you and Delmar's? " 

" Come on best sandwich in Queen's! "  

" Well wherever you two go, make sure to take the grocery car. " 

" Grocery car? " Peter tilted his head in confusion. 

" Yeah, a while ago Tony built a car specifically for getting groceries. It's an SUV and the trunk is separate from the rest of the car and acts like a fridge and a freezer. " 

" It's really cool! Once daddy and I had to go to the grocery store while mommy was working and he let me put the bags in the car! " 

" Well looks like you'll have to show us how it's done then Mo. " 

" Why haven't we used it before? " Wanda asked, it was weird how they didn't know about this car. 

" You guys have never been grocery shopping. " 

" What about maintenance? It's had to have some kind of problem. " 

" Not really. Rarely used. Since you guys came back, we've been eating a lot of take out. We should really stop doing that. " 

" We should. " Wanda agreed, every week they rotated on take out because it was easier than making a ton of food on their own. 

" Well how about once a week we all have a family dinner? You know, home cooked and everything. " 

" That sounds nice. " 

" How will we decide on what to eat? " Morgan asked. 

" Well, we'll just ask one person what they want that week and make it home made. Then the next week we ask a different person, that way everyone gets a say and we try new things. " Wanda answered. 

" When? " Morgan asked. 

" Why not Sunday? Those are like notorious for family stuff. " Peter said, before getting up and grabbing more food. 

" Sounds like a plan. " Pepper said. 

" Well we can kinda do it today but just not the eating part cause we're only making part of the recipe today. " 

" What part? " 

" The marinade, and readying the meat. It has to marinate  for about 6 hours at least, so I figured do it overnight. Get even more time cause it doesn't hurt. " 

" So what all are you going to be doing tonight? " Pepper asked. 

" Not much actually. Just making the marinade, which is just measuring and blending ingredients and then seasoning the meat. But since we have a lot of people, it's going to be a lot. " 

" How much are you getting? " 

" Well I know we will be getting about 4 pork bellies at a butcher's chop. " 

" Woah that much? " 

" It's recommended 1 for every 5 people. Since we'll be feeding like 20.... " 

" Right. " 

" What about Shuri? " Morgan said. 

" Oh crap, I forgot to add in Shuri and T'challa. FRIDAY will you please add 4 more people to the equation.  " 

" Completed. " FRIDAY reassured. 

" Update the grocery list. " 

" Completed. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Your welcome Peter. " 

" Did you make sure to balance out the other ingredients with it? " Wanda asked. 

" Yeah, FRIDAY just did it again so we're good.  " 

" So exactly how much groceries  are we buying? How are we even going to buy them? " 

" I don't know, FRIDAY knows the quantity, as for money. I will finally use the card Pepper gave me. " 

" About time. You would think getting you to spend money was torture. " 

" I didn't need to buy anything, but now I do. " 

" Fair enough, and feel free to get Delmar's. " 

" Oh we will. " He said with a smile and finished up his food, Wanda took bites off of his but he didn't mind it. They finished up and cleaned up before going to the living room. They waited as Morgan went and got dressed in her room. She wanted to pick out the outfit for herself today. Wanda and Peter didn't think about it until she came back. She was wearing a pretty normal outfit. Some shorts and a t-shirt. What wasn't normal was the pink finger-less gloves, the gold tutu or the light up sketchers. Wanda and Pepper looked at her for a few moments before Peter said something. 

" Where did you get the sketchers? " 

" My closet. " 

" Nice. " Wanda and Pepper shake their heads fondly at them. 

" Okay you two we really need to get going if we want to make it back in time for dinner. "  

" That long? " Peter asked, sounding more like a child than the one standing next to him. 

" Yeah, it's a lot of driving around Peter. " 

" Well let's get going. " He said and went to hug Pepper goodbye for the afternoon. The three of them stepped into the elevator and Morgan grabbed both of their hands while she stood in the middle. They rode it down to the garage and was directed to the SUV, it wasn't standing out like they thought it would. It seemed like any other normal vehicle. Guess that's the point when you want to grocery shop. Wanda was wearing the cap and glasses combo that seemed to make it impossible for others to spot her, no one knew who Peter and Morgan were so  it was fine. Wanda was right, it was going to be long drives. It took nearly 45 minutes to get to the first one, they pretty much bought out entire stands looking for the supplies they needed. Just to load backup and head to the next one. All while storing the items in the trunk. Both Peter and Wanda were amazed at it. The day went amazing till the last stop. All three of them were walking hand in hand, with Morgan in the middle. Someone made the mistake of thinking that she was their child. 

" My god, you are precious. " The old lady was looking at Morgan with a fond smile. She reached into her purse and pulled out some candy for Morgan. Morgan was happy to accept it but Peter told her it was for after dinner tonight. 

" Oh what a lovely family, I bet your mom and dad are real proud of you. " She said and walked away with a smile. Peter was stunned while Wanda looked fondly at Morgan. They finished up shopping before heading to Delmar's. It had been a while since Peter was there and was given a warm welcome. Peter made sure to over tip him. They sat in the small place together and ate in nice quite talk. Wanda had to admit, they were really good sandwiches, Morgan did not like them. She was upset about it. 

" What's wrong Mo? " 

" You really like this place and I don't want to be mean. " 

" Hey you aren't being mean. You tried it and didn't like it. Nothing wrong with that. " 

" But you like it. " 

" Just cause I like something doesn't mean you have to like it too. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. Mo you can like whatever you want. " 

" Promise? "

" Promise. " 

" Now how about we go home? We're pretty much done for the day. " Wanda suggested. Morgan nodded her head, Peter stood and lifted her up onto his hip and made his way to the door. 

" See ya Mr. Delmar, she's a little tired so we gotta go early. " 

" Alright kid, stay in school and out of trouble. " 

" Got it! " They walked out and into the car before pulling off and heading to the tower. They were stuck in traffic for a minute which lead to Morgan falling asleep in the back seat. Peter looked back and melted, of course he took several pictures. He waited for a stand still to show Wanda, who gave an awe at the sight. She turned around to see her in the same position. The traffic started to flow again and soon they were at the tower unloading all of the trunks items onto one of the industrial loading carts. 

" Are you sure this is going to hold it all? " Wanda asked in a hushed whisper, they didn't want to wake Morgan up from her nap. 

" Yeah, I use this cart to move machines, this thing can hold thousands of pounds with ease. " 

" Ok well. I think that's everything. " 

" Where is the meat? " Peter questioned. 

" Bottom rack. " 

" Okay well then yeah, the trunk is empty so. All we have to do is push this to the elevator and it will take it up to the common room. " 

" Want some help with that? " She asked watching him push it without struggle. 

" No it's fine, I got it just try to get Mo out. I'll take first ride up. " He said and wave goodbye as the doors closed. He rode it up to the common floor where Sam and Bucky was there but additionally Rhodey too. 

" Rhodey! Hey! " Peter rushed over to give him a hug. 

" Hey kid how's it been? " 

" Good, good. So not that I'm not happy you're here but why are you here? I thought you were busy at the base. " 

" Well see about that. Not much use at base, can't do the whole desk thing. But can't do the whole active thing either, not with the braces so I'm thinking about retiring. " 

" Woah! " 

" Yeah, I haven't made a decision yet so no worries. But what I would like to ask is why do you have so much food loaded onto the part cart? " 

" Oh well we are having people over tomorrow and we are cooking inside of ordering out. " 

" You guys are having a family meal and I didn't get invited? " 

" Well I thought you were busy and wouldn't be able to make it, didn't want to make you jealous. " 

" Okay fair enough. Second, I here from a little birdie that you have a girlfriend. " Peter went wide eyed and looked directly at Sam who had the biggest shit-eating grin ever. 

" Uh well I mean. " 

" Oh come on Pete, couldn't tell your dear old uncle that you got a girlfriend. Who is it now? " 

" Well Um. " 

" Okay if you don't want to tell me it's okay. " Peter sighed in relief. " Just tell me are you using protection. " 

" Rhodey! " 

" My bad I should've asked if you two were active first. So Pete have you done the dance with no pants? " 

" Rhode we're way past that point. " Sam smirked at Peter watching him get redder and redder in the face. 

" Oh my little Pete all grown up. " He hooked his arm around his shoulder. " Now protection is serious, always be protected. You wouldn't go into a battle without the suit,same thing sport. " 

Right then is when the elevator went ding and brought up Wanda and Morgan. Morgan was standing almost fully awake now. 

" Sorry the second I touched her she woke up and you know how she is, once she's up she's up. " 

" No problem. Hey Mo guess who's here for dinner tomorrow? " Peter asked and motioned to Rhodey. 

" Uncle Rhodey! " She ran into him. 

" What's up buttercup? " He said as he lifted her up. 

" Wanda, Peter and I went to the store. We got a lot of food. A nice lady gave me candy and said I was precious. " 

" Well you are. "

" Then we went to Delmar's and I didn't like the sandwiches and Peter told me it was okay cause we don't always have to like the same things. " 

" That's true. " 

" Then I fell asleep in the car on the way home. " 

" Did you enjoy your nap? " 

" Yeah. " 

" That's good, naps are nice. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. " 

" I won't. " 

" That's my buttercup. Now buttercup what exactly are we making tomorrow? " 

" A lot! We're making a Korean dinner and some bars for dessert! " 

" Sounds like great fun. " 

" It is. All of Peter's friends are coming over and so is Shuri's Brother cause he wanted to say hi to Peter. " 

He turned to Peter, " What does T'challa want to talk about with you? " 

" Not just me, Pepper too. Hasn't said anything but it will be tomorrow. " 

" Okay. Now buttercup I have to ask you a serious question. Who is Peter dating? " 

" Rhodey! " Peter urged. 

" He's dating Wanda. " Morgan said with a smile. 

" Oh really. Any evidence to back that claim up? " 

" They sleep in the same bed, they hold hands, they sit next to each other at meals, they cuddle during movies and she kisses his cheek a lot. She takes his food but doesn't get mad but when Sam does it he gets mad. " 

" Well there we have it. Buttercup cover your ears really fast for me. " He waited till she did before continuing, " Glad you two are together but that doesn't mean but dumb. Protection. Don't need a spider baby mark 2 running around, maybe later but for now hold off on it. Also if you're trying to hide the relationship, cover up your neck. Looks like you went paint balling unprotected.  " 

" Uh well I can't have kids so. " Peter said looking down at his shoes. 

" Sorry to hear that kid. " He said solemnly. 

" Well doesn't matter even if he did, can't have kids going coming through the backdoor. " She said with a smirk and lifted Morgan off of a surprised Rhodey. 

" Now Morgan let's go put these groceries away. " 

" We have to leave out some things though, Peter said he was going to make the meat tonight. " 

" We will. " She said and walked away to the kitchen. 

Everyone was looking at Peter, " Why is everyone looking at me? " 

" Didn't know you went through the back door. " Bucky said, " Smart if you think about it. " 

" I came up through the elevator. " Peter said with his head tilted. 

" No kid it means, never mind. Just go prep the meat for tomorrow. Wash your hands! " He called after Peter. Once he was in the kitchen, and everything was out and they had watched their hands they got started. 

" Okay Peter what do we need? " Wanda wanted to know. 

" Well we need a blender. All were doing today is making the marinade, seasoning and coating the meat then storing for tomorrow. " 

" It's only like 5 though. " 

" Yeah it's recommended 6 hours but more time doesn't hurt. " 

" Okay so measure out all the ingredients and toss it into the bender. " 

" Won't we need a bigger blender if were holding enough to coat 4 bellies ? " 

" I thought we bought one more? " 

" Oh wait yeah we did my mistake 5 bellies. " 

" Uh maybe hey FRI is there a bigger blender that can hold all of this? "  

" Correct, it is located above the cabinets near the refrigerator. " 

" Thanks. " 

" My pleasure. " 

Wanda used her magic and lifted it off the top before Peter could try to get up there and grab it. She sat it down with a thud. 

" That should do it. " Peter said with a whistle. " This thing is huge! " 

" What now? " 

" Now we get all the measurements and dump it in their. " They all set out to do it together. Taking measurements from FRIDAY and cutting it all up and putting it in their. Using: Garlic, Onion, Gochujan, Green onion, Jalapeno, Soy, Ginger, Orange juice, and sesame oil.  It wasn't a lot of ingredients but it was a lot of each. Just to be dumped into the blender. When it was completely full, they closed the top and started it. Watching as it becomes a blend as it swirled more into a liquid instead of pieces. They sat it aside and brought out all the meat and sat it on the clean counter. 

" Okay now we season it. Just salt and pepper. Just do it like this. " He said and motioned showing how. Making sure that there was a little bit everywhere. 

" Not too much, just very little spaces and not too much in on area. For both of them. But before we get started now is the time to put on gloves. " 

" But we already watched our hands. " Morgan said. 

" Yeah but we need to put on gloves cause the salt is going to get on our hands and our pores will soak it up. Usually you don't know if it's a small amount but since we are making a lot we need to. " 

" Okay. " 

" Alright, feel free to use your hands to rub it in a little. " 

They spent the next 25 minutes seasoning the 5 slabs on the counter both front and back. Not too much, not too little. 

" Next is the marinade, I've taken some and put it into cups so we can pour it better. All we do is pour it on and rub it into the meat. " Yet another 45 minutes working through the process. 

" Great job Morgan! " Wanda complimented. " You did really good today. " 

" Thank you. " 

" No problem. Now go watch your hands and I think they ordered pizza for tonight so go watch your hands and then go eat. " 

" What about you guys? " 

" It's okay Mo, we just have to put away the meat so it can chill. Go ahead, just save us a spot on our couch. " 

" Okay. " She said and rushed to the sink. She was pretty hungry, breakfast felt like forever ago and her lunch wasn't that good to her. She was happy for dinner. She ran off to the living room. 

" Okay so how do you want to do this? " 

" Well let's just use the big cookie sheets and put it in the fridge. " 

" What about the other stuff? " 

" We can move it around. " 

" Well let's hurry, I'm getting hungry. " Wanda reached bellow and grabbed 5 sheets. 

" Me too. " 

" You're always hungry. " Wanda said with a laugh. They had racked all the meats and properly stored it for tomorrow. They watched their hands and made their way to the living room where pretty much everyone was now. Pizza boxes were staked on the coffee table as everyone was spread out, save for 2 spots on Wanda and Peter's sofa. It wasn't really their's but everyone sat in the same spot, it had been marked their's. Usually Morgan would sit next to Pepper or Natasha or Wanda and Peter but since Rhodey was here she sat with him. They were all wrapped up watching TV together, nice comedies to keep the mood light and playful. They were enjoying watching The Office. Peter had turned most of everyone onto it so everyone was having a good time. Watching as Dwight start a fire. Some time later everyone was full, they food had been put away and they were all relaxing. Laura and Natasha were cuddled up, same for Wanda and Peter. Bucky kept annoying Sam, Morgan was leaning on Rhodey as she slept. The Barton kids were asleep on pallets they had made. That's when it was called a night. Rhodey lifted Morgan up and took her to her room and went to his down the hall. The Barton crew went to their floor, Natasha going with. Bucky and Sam went to their own places and Pepper had followed Rhodey to tell Morgan goodnight. Wanda and Peter went back to his room. They were getting undressed when Rhodey knocked. 

" Uh just a sec. " Wanda answered, she was already naked ready to sleep, she picked up a robe and slid it on. Peter was still in shorts so he told him, " Come in. " 

" Hey Pete, Buttercup want's you to say goodnight to her. " 

" Yeah sure. " He said and immediately left the room, leaving Wanda and Rhodey. 

" How long? " 

" Have since I fell for him or we got together? " 

" Either. " 

" At first I thought it was a crush or a rebound after Vision. We went to Iowa and that's when I knew. Went to a lake, saw a movie. It was like we were actually dating. It was really nice. So when it happened again, I took my shot. With the help of Pepper of course. Couldn't have done it without her. " 

" She is shifty. Scary too. " 

" Yep. " 

" Still didn't give me a time. " 

" I know. We've been together for about 3 days now. But I've been wanting to for about 3 months now. " 

" 3 days? " 

" Yeah it was funny. We were laying together when I asked him has he told his friends about us dating. He usually tells his best-friend Ned everything so I figured he already had. Little did I know he didn't know we were dating. After we have already had sex, twice. " 

" Sounds like Peter. " 

" Yeah, so when I told him he's said, 'like girlfriend and boyfriend?'. Honestly the best. " She laughs with Rhodey. 

" Yeah. Here's the thing Wanda. He's lost enough, hell this whole team has lost enough. " 

" What are you saying? " She demands. 

" I'm saying look after yourself. We can't lose you and he definitely can't lose you. " 

" I've lost people too. I can't lose him either. " 

" You should tell him that, the only reason I'm telling you is because he won't. He's afraid, we all are." He took a deep breath, " Everyone is tired of going to funerals. " 

" Thank you. " 

" No problem, but hey have some fun. " He said with a smile. Peter came back into the room a moment later. 

" Well I best get to sleep, Buttercup's got me on breakfast duty with her and bird brain tomorrow morning. " 

" Have fun. " Peter said. 

" You too. " Rhodey left leaving Peter confused but forgot about it once Wanda dropped her robe and crawled into bed. He quickly joined her and snuggled together. Wanda thought about talking to him about it but today was a lot. She'll save it for another. Maybe sometime later this week when things settle and he isn't thinking about his friends or the royal family. She just moved closer and whispered, 

" Good night Peter. " 

" Good night Wanda. " 

When they drifted off to sleep, they dreamed of the lake. Blue waters, soft grass on small hills next to a lush dense and small forest. It was an erotic dream for them. When they woke up they were clinging to each other for dear life. 

" Good morning Peter. " 

" Good morning Wanda. " 

" I'd ask how was your dream but, " She grasped him under the sheets, " I already know. " 

" Wanda I. " 

" What? Talk to me Peter. " 

" I want to do something for you but I. I Don't know how. " He looked ashamed of himself, Wanda eased the feeling. 

" That's okay. Part of the fun is learning. What did you have in mind? " 

" Like you did for me in the morning, with just your hands. I wanted to make you feel good with my hands. " 

" Okay so first give me your hand. " She said, he gave it to her without question. Slowly she inserted the digits into her mouth and began to suck on them. Moaning out and enjoying the feeling. Peter was getting lost in the sound more than anything, but watching her lick his fingers did something that he didn't expect. He was getting turned on. Wanda pulled back with a pop and gave him a wet kiss, which he eagerly returned. She turned over onto her stomach and spread herself open. 

" Just like you did when we had sex, just now with your fingers. Go slow please. " She told him, he didn't say anything but entered her gently. She gave a wanton moan and called out his name. He began to explore her further, seeing what she liked the most and rating it based on how loud the moans were. He kept going right by where she wanted, she knew he wasn't teasing and genuinely didn't know. She took several breaths before being able to speak. 

" Peter! Please a little bit further! " He followed her pleas and pushed further in, all the way to the knuckle. 

" Curl them! " He gently curled his fingers and was shocked about the immediate reaction. Her back arched and she screamed out in pleasure. He gaped at her before doing it again, uncurling and curling his fingers. Then he added moving them back and forth. Soon increasing the speed. She was going quiet and he knew it was coming, she gave one final scream of his name before going taunt as a bow string as Peter felt her tighten around his fingers which he stilled to not over stimulate her. She finally relaxed and Peter pulled out quickly and gently. He turned her over and kissed her fully. It was loose and languid as Wanda was still trying to recover. He backed off so she can take deeper breaths and when her breathing settled, they talked. 

" Did I do good? " He asked with a hint of nervousness. 

" You did amazing Peter. " 

" You liked it? " 

" I loved it. " 

" Good, because I loved it when you did it for me. Thanks again for that. " 

" No problem, you really don't have to say thank you when we do something like that though. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. But since you said it, thanks Peter. " 

" For what? " 

" What you just did for me. It was amazing. " 

" Oh well my pleasure. " 

" We should get dressed before someone.... " 

" Hey you two dressed. " Rhodey had knocked on the door. 

" Uh.... " Peter stuttered, they were both naked under the sheets. 

" Yeah come in. " Wanda called out. Peter looked at her crazy and she said, " Relax, just don't get up. " 

He came in a second later, " Hey you two. Breakfast is ready. Also your friends are here Pete. " 

" What? Why didn't anyone tell me? " 

" Sorry Peter but under Privacy Protocol, only emergencies are patched through. " FRIDAY announced. 

" We didn't activate Privacy Protocol. Wait! What is Privacy Protocol? " 

" Basically a digit sock on the door knob except it's done for you by FRIDAY. No one comes in, no news or anything until it's lifted or for emergencies. " Rhodey explained. 

" Thanks FRIDAY. " Wanda said out. 

" Your welcome Wanda. " 

" So what did you guys make? " 

" Well Morgan was keen on us make something called the 'special smoothie', as well as other basic breakfast things plus some cinnamon rolls. The royals will show up before dinner later on by the way. Be ready to talk to his highness. " 

" Okay got it, thanks. " 

" You two gonna come on? " 

" Uh yeah just a sec. " 

" What's the issue? " 

" Nothing just..... " Peter was interrupted by Wanda saying, 

" We're naked under here, please leave so we can get dressed. We'll meet you down there. " 

" Alright, see you two in a minute. " He left in a hurry, slamming the door shut. 

" Wanda! Why did you say that? " 

" Honesty Peter. He wouldn't have left if we weren't honest and it could've been a lot more embarrassing. " 

" I guess. " 

" Well it's a good thing I know. Come on let's get dressed. " She said and stood up. She went to his dressed and pulled out his sweats and one of his nerdy shirts. It was a simple star wars one that was deep red. He picked out similar items but before they departed the room he grabbed her wrist. 

" Everything okay? " 

" Uh yeah um just I. I thought about something and I kinda want to talk about it but I don't know how it's gonna turn out and I really don't want to ruin things and..... " She shut him up with a kiss. 

" Breath. " 

" Okay. " He took deep breaths before she motioned for him to try again. 

" You borrow a lot of my clothes, not that I'm mad or anything. You look really nice in them, well you look nice in everything I'm just saying that with that as well. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Yeah no problem but uh you sleep in here a lot. NOT that that is a bad thing! It's honestly really nice cause I dream about the lake every night as opposed to dying or watching others die. " 

" Peter. " 

" You use my bathroom and all my soaps, they are nice and everything so I can't complain. Also I like the smells and it's nice to smell it on you, it's really soothing sometimes but I was thinking that your's would be better. Not that I'm saying don't use mine, just a thought! " 

" Peter what are you thinking? " She was used to his ramblings but this one is all over the place. 

" I'm saying that you borrow a lot, I'm not mad. I'm actually glad but maybe instead of my and your's it could be... Our's. " 

" Are you asking for me to move in here with you? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Peter. " 

" Never mind, I was just thinking and I thought you were going to hate it and now it looks like you do so just..... " She hushed him with another kiss. 

" I would love to. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. " 

" Awesome. " 

" Not now though, now is breakfast but before the week is out, we will be living in the same room. " 

" Groovy. " She laughs at her dork that she loves so much before taking his hand and leading him to the elevator.  They rode it down together hands linked, then it opened and he saw Ned. Ned stood and brought him in for a crushing hug. 

" PETER! " 

" Hey Ned. " 

" Dude this place is insane! I can't believe you live here now! " 

" I know pretty crazy. There's breakfast. " he said and pointed to the kitchen where the others were looking at them. Neither cared about it, it's not like school where they get made fun of. 

" Sure but come on. " He said and raises his hand, imitating the first move in their best friend hand shake. Peter looked down and saw then looked up and smiled and reached out to his. They locked hands they connected their thumbs on a hook, followed by a fist bump, then an elbow bump. Then an air high 5, and finished with finger guns. They soon were grinning from ear to ear as they made their way to the kitchen which now had more chairs. Ned sat across from Peter and Peter sat next to Wanda. Morgan was sitting next to Rhodey. 

" What was that? " Wanda asked once the food had been passed out and everyone began eating. 

" It was their loser handshake. " MJ said. 

" No it's our best friend hand shake. " Ned corrected. 

" Right. " 

" She's just mad she doesn't have one. " Peter said. 

" Well when did you make it? " 

" Oh you know when we were younger. " 

" 2012. " MJ said, " Right after the battle of New York. " 

" That's specific. " Rhodey said. 

" They were both huge nerds about superheros so they made a best friend hand shake from it. " 

" No. " Pepper said with a disbelieving smile. 

" Oh yes. Each step is modeled after one of the original six. " 

" I didn't tell. " Laura said. 

" Do it again. " Sam said. 

" No. " Peter and Ned said. 

Wanda turned Peter to her, " Please? " She whispered. 

" Okay. " He said without thinking. Wanda smiled and had him stand in front of everyone, Peter motioned for Ned to get up to. 

" Dude. " Ned said in a deadpan. 

" What she asked nicely. " 

" Fine. " He stood and did the same actions slower, MJ narrating the whole time. 

" First is the hammer for Thor. The wings for Hawk-eye. Hulk fists, the captain america shield. Iron man repulsors, finished with Black Widow's pistols. " 

" Wow. " Laura said. 

" We were really big fans of the avengers. " 

" Yeah. But now dude you're an avenger. " Ned said, Peter wiped his head over. 

" No I'm not. " He urged. 

" Right what I meant was you help the avengers. " 

" Right. " 

" Right. Well I'm gonna sit and eat now. " 

" Same. " They both returned to their seats. Both returning to eating breakfast. Conversation continued. 

" So what's been new with you nerd? " MJ asked. 

" Uh well it's summer so doing summer stuff. " 

" You mean like everyone else? " 

" Uh yeah. Not a lot of lab stuff just kicking it I guess. " 

" Kicking it? " 

" Sure. " 

" What else? " 

" Um went to the grocery store for the first time. " 

" Really? What was it like? " Ned asked. 

" Oh I just went to the farmer's market. But still really neat. " 

" Nice, what did you need to get? " 

" Supplies for dinner. It's going to be home made tonight for special occasion. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah man, you guys are coming. Royal family is coming, well two of them are. " 

" Royal Family is coming!? WHO!? " 

" Shuri and king T'challa. " 

" Dude. " 

" I know. " 

" Thank you. " 

" No problem. " 

" So what are we making? Some kind of African dish? " 

" Nope. " 

" What then? " 

" Kimchi Fried rice with Pork Belly. " 

" No way. " 

" Way. " 

" Thank you so much man! " 

" No problem buddy. " 

" Not really what I was talking about Parker. " MJ continued. 

" What are you talking about then? " 

" You and Wanda Maximoff. " 

" What about us? " He asked. 

" When were you going to tell us your dating. " 

" DUDE! You didn't tell me your dating Scarlet Witch! " 

" Ned settle you didn't say you were dating Betty. " MJ interrupted. 

" Your dating Betty? " 

" Uh yeah. " 

" Good for you man. I'm happy for you. " 

" Thanks, you two. " 

" Not what I was expecting. Anyhow, Peter tell us how you managed to start dating an avenger. " MJ was on a roll. 

" How do you know were dating? " 

" You mean besides the last five minutes of talking? You two look like you just rolled out of bed. Sitting way too close for purely friendly. Your lips alone. She's wearing your special star wars shirt. " 

" Wow. " Ned awed. 

" I didn't know this was special. " Wanda said and looked at it, it was just like a lot of his shirts. 

" Uh yeah well. It was way back when Ben was still you know and May was. So we went to dinner and the movies, there was an old theater showing the original trilogy and everything. Plus they had some newer shirts of the them and Ben bought it for me. He bought it a couple sizes to big cause he said I'd grow into it. We were out celebrating me getting into Midtown. " 

" Peter. " Wanda said. 

" It's fine. Honestly. " 

" Promise. " 

" I Promise. " Silence passed before MJ spoke again after a moment. 

" Ned tell Peter how you and Betty started dating. " 

" Uh maybe later. " 

" Or now. " 

" Or now. That's fine. Uh we hung out and I asked her the end. " 

Peter tilted his head. It didn't sound like Ned at all. 

" Close. She asked him. I had to set up a surprise date for the two of them because they were constantly talking about one another to me so I settled it. " 

" I was going to. " 

" No you weren't. " 

" I so was I had my confidence hat and everything. " 

" Wait you had the hat? " Peter asked, Ned nodded his head. " MJ I gotta believe he was going to. The hat is special and only used on occasions. " 

" Like the Liz Allen party you ditched? " 

" Yeah see, he only used it twice in the last 2 or 3 years. "  

" Whatever. Thank you for the breakfast, it is extremely good. " 

" Your welcome. " Sounded from Morgan, Rhodey and Sam. Everyone laughed for a moment before resuming finishing breakfast. The Barton's had returned to their floor, and Bucky and Sam went to go train with Natasha. Leaving everyone else to go into the living area. 

" So what have you been doing? " Ned asked. 

" Uh well we went to a spa one day. Played some video games. That's about it man. " 

" Nice what games? " 

" Uh r6. " 

" Dude I have been telling you to play that forever. " 

" Well now I can. " 

" We need to play together. " 

" Well Sam and Bucky play too. We could get a 4 man going. " 

" Rad. " 

" Just don't take valk from Sam or Glaz from Bucky and were fine. " 

" I don't play those ops any how. " 

" Cool so what about you? " 

" Hanging out with Betty. " 

" Nice. Uh Morgan do you have any questions for Ned or MJ? " 

" What was Peter like before he came to live here? " 

" A loser. So not much as changed. " 

" Yeah, except now he lives with you guys and is actually taking breaks and enjoying himself. Real nice. " Ned agreed. 

" Anything funny happen? " 

" You mean like ha ha funny or we can laugh about it now cause it's not bad anymore? " Ned offered. 

" Ha ha. " 

" No not really. " 

" One time he left a girl at the homecoming dance. " MJ supplied. 

" How is that funny? " 

" I thought it was at the time. Before I knew why. " 

" Why did you have to leave? " 

" Something important came up. So what about you MJ anything new. " 

" I decided to start eating meat again. " 

" Okay, cool. You guys want to do something? " 

" Like what? " 

" We can watch a cooking show! " Morgan offered. 

" She has been really into cooking shows recently. " 

" I'm down. " Ned said, followed by agrees from everyone else. Part way through MJ got up to use the bathroom and Morgan offered to show her the way. When she got out of the bathroom Morgan talked to her. 

" Can I tell you something? " 

" Sure. " 

" I don't really like science. " 

" Me neither. " 

" Peter does though. I mean I like chemistry a little. I really like cooking though. " 

" I figured. Talk to him about it. " 

" No. " 

" Why not? He won't be mad. " 

" Yeah he will. " 

" He won't be mad about you liking something else. " 

" Yeah sandwiches are different. He really likes science though. He'll be really mad. " 

" Morgan..... " 

" Just don't tell him yet, I want to but not yet. " 

" Then why did you tell me? " 

" Practice. Plus you can keep a secret. " 

" How do you know that? " 

" Because you know he's Spider-Man and you're waiting for him to tell you. I'm doing the same thing. " 

" That's very smart of you. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Come on, they'll wonder where we went if we don't hurry back. " They left and joined the TV watching once again. Completely submerging themselves in it.  

" Shouldn't the royals be arriving soon? " Wanda asked Peter. 

" I don't know. They said before dinner so I guess before 6. It's only like 3. " 

" We've been watching cooking shows for 5 hours? " Wanda said. 

" I guess. " 

" Well what time do you want to start? " 

" Like 4 almost 5. " 

" That soon? " 

" Meat takes a bit. Plus the quantity is a bit much. " 

" Right. " 

" Pardon the interruption. It seems that the royal family is descending onto the pad. " 

" Speaking of. " They all stood. 

" Ned you ready to meet Blank Panther." 

" Oh my god. " 

" Alright here we go. " He said leading them out. Rhodey leaned over and told him, 

" Bow. " 

" What? " 

" You're supposed to bow, he's royalty. " Peter nodded his head. 

They brother and sister approached and Peter bowed down to them. Shuri laughed while giving Rhodey an air high five. 

" What? " 

" We don't do that. " T'challa explained. 

" 2 for 2. " Is all Rhodey said when Peter looked at him. 

" It's a pleasure to see you once more Peter. " 

" You too your highness. " 

" Please just T'challa. " 

" Of course. " 

" Mrs. Stark, thank you for welcoming us into your home. " 

" It is my pleasure. " 

" Colonel Rhodes, it is always nice to see you. " He said with a firm handshake. 

" Just Rhodey or Rhodes T'challa. " 

" Fair enough. Hello Morgan. " He said with a small smile. 

" Hi. " She waved at him. 

" How are you? " 

" I'm good. I can't wait to make you dinner! " 

" You are making me dinner? " She nodded, " I am very grateful. " 

He turned his head to Ned and MJ. " These are my friends I told you about. This is Ned he is my best friend, this is MJ she is my scary friend. " 

" Oh my god you talk about me to Black Panther. " 

" He's a big fan. " 

" Well any ally of Peter is an ally of mine. " He says with a nod to them both. 

" Oh my god. Black Panther is my ally. " 

" Big fan. " 

" Can I say hello now brother? Now that you got your dramatic introductions out of the way. " Shuri said and walked forward. 

" Hi I'm Shuri. " She said and waved to everyone at once. " See how easy it is brother? " T'challa sighed. 

" Well we should head inside. " Pepper directed. They lead them to the common area where Bucky, Sam, Natasha and the Barton's now were. 

" It is a pleasure to see you all. " T'challa said. 

" Your highness. " Natasha said. 

" Ms. Romanov. " 

" Your highness. " 

" White Wolf. " 

" Your Catness. " 

" Sam. " 

" These are the Barton's. " Natasha gestured to them. 

" It is nice to make your acquaintance. " 

" Your really a king? " Cooper asked. Getting him a smack to his shoulder from Laura. 

" Yes. I am the king of Wakanda. " 

" Cool. " Lila said. 

" Well as much as I like slow and definitely not awkward introductions, T'challa you said we needed to talk and to be honest it's now or never cause we have to get started on dinner soon. " Peter explained. 

" Of course, is there some place we can have professional privacy? " 

" My lab. " Peter said and walked towards the elevator. It startled Pepper a bit but she didn't let it show. That was the first time Peter said it was his lab. He usually said it was the lab if anything. He was acclimating to his new life very well, just slower than they all thought. The three of them filed into the elevator as they saw Shuri start to talk to everyone and offer them some crazy level tech. They reached the lab in a few moments. Peter put in the codes and registered T'challa with them. Upon entrance T'challa said, 

" This is an amazing laboratory. " 

" Not as good as Shuri's but we get bye. " 

" Well we do have Vibranium, but still very nice what you have done so far. " 

" Thank you. Take a seat. " He motioned for the chairs around a table. They all sat down. 

" Now. First I would like to thank you for having this meeting. " 

" No problem. What is it about. " Pepper wondered. 

" Our outreach programs are hitting a standstill. Legally we can't not move forward with what we want to offer. " 

" Why not? " 

" We have not been known for long enough for people to trust us. Which we understand but that doesn't help when their are people who need help and we can offer it. " 

" So what are your thoughts? " Pepper asked. 

" If we were to join underneath a new organization. We can move forward. " 

" Won't that take away your credit though? " Peter asked. 

" Yes, but in times of need credit does not matter. We just want to help. " 

" So you want to join us in helping the world? " Pepper surmised. 

" Correct. " 

" That sounds like a good thing? " Peter questioned towards Pepper, she nodded her head. 

" It is a great thing, our outreaches are being thinned too far out and out of our reach. Working together would be terrific. I would love to, and I would also like to give you credit. " 

" I can not thank you enough for your generosity Mrs. Stark. " 

" This is for others, how could I say no? " 

" Uh this is really amazing and sounds great but why am I here? " 

T'challa and Pepper looked to one another before he spoke, " You are a brilliant mind that will aid in innovative ways. " 

" Thank you? " 

" Peter. " 

" Yeah? " 

She took a deep breath, " You are here because you are going to be running it. " 

" Running what? " 

" The Maria Stark foundation. " 

" What!? " 

" Not now. In the future. A long time from now but this is going to be going for a long time for now. " 

" I don't understand. " 

" Tony. He. He put you in the will for heir. To everything. Then when Morgan was born, the heir to half of everything. Save for special items for Happy and Rhodey. " 

" What? Why? " 

" Peter he loved you. He was grooming you to be CEO one day. " 

" Really? " 

" Yes. Remember how he dragged you to more and more meetings? " 

" He said he didn't want to be the only bored one. " 

" Cover. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yes. " 

" So like when? When I'm like 30 or something? " 

" It becomes available when you turn 18. At any time after I can step down and you take over. " 

" This is a lot. " 

" Yeah it is. " 

" Uh what happens if Mo what's to be CEO? " 

" There is something for that. We won't talk about it cause this is enough for now. " 

" Right. " 

" Plus, you have to go get started on dinner. " 

" Right. " He said and walked out. 

" Thank you for being here when I did that. It seemed easier with you here. " She thanked T'challa. 

" My pleasure. We should go check on my sister before she tries to build something from your couch. " He laughed with Pepper and rode the elevator up. Peter had been in the kitchen for a few moments when they came up. He paid it no mind and started to get everything ready cause Morgan came a second later. 

" Were you going to start without me? " 

" Of course not. I was going to call you so you can spend time playing before cooking. " 

" Well I'm already here. " She said with a smile. 

" Alright FRI can you ask Wanda to join us please? " 

" Of course. " 

" Thank you. " Wanda showed up a second later. 

" Alright so what all do we need to do? " 

" Make the salsa verde. Which again is just tossing stuff in a blender. Cook the meat. Cook the rice. Throw it all together. " 

" Sounds easy. " 

" It is. It just looks like a lot. " 

" Well let's get started, they're starting to get hungry. " 

" Yeah we did skip lunch and watch cooking shows all day. " They all laugh before breaking out rest of the supplies. Measuring out everything thing throwing it into the blender and grilling and seasoning most of the vegetables. The blender was a god send at this point, it basically did most of the meal for them. The hard part was cooking the meat, if they didn't watch it it could turn bad. Because sometimes 20 minutes turns into 10, but hey that's cooking. So once the meats were cooked and cut up into bit sizes they began to make the rice. They had 2 huge pots that could basically fit half of Morgan in them and began to toss the rice and it's own ingredients in it. After a while everything was cooked, they just had to mix it all together. 1 pot was for no meat,another was for meat. They used Cauliflower rice in replace of regular rice because it's supposed to be healthier. Then they use any excess materials and roll them into egg rolls. Again, some with and some without meat. It was nearing 6 when they called it ready. Peter and Wanda moved the pots into the dinning room while Morgan got everyone there. After that it was just bringing some sheets of egg rolls. The table had already been set up for them by the Bartons. It happened every meal when they didn't help cook. Soon they were all digging in.  

" Guys this is really good! " Laura complimented. 

" Thanks. " Morgan said. 

" Peter did you add something else? " 

" Like what? " He said with a smile. 

" Like I don't know man something not on the list? " 

" Well it did say to add your own twist. " 

" What is it? " Shuri questioned. 

" It's a secret. " Morgan whispered. 

" Yeah it's a secret. " Wanda said with a smile. They all laughed and began to pass around food and enjoying the company, the night drew on though. It became night before anyone had realized it. 

" Time for dessert. " Bucky said. He got up and went to the freezer pulling out multiple sheets of food. He sat it down on the table for everyone to see after they had cleared it of the dinner. 

" Bucky when did you make this? " 

" When you all were watching cooking shows. Pretty straight forward. " 

" What is it? " 

" Cheesecake. You're supposed to cut them up like granola bars but we can just cut as we go. " 

" Wow. Thanks Mr. White Wolf. " Ned said in awe. 

" No problem Ned. " 

" He knows my name. " 

" Easy does it buddy. Deep breaths. " Peter coached him. He could tell he was getting overwhelmed and wanted to help his friend out. Soon though it was forgotten as Peter passed him some food and he relaxed. Giving him something other than a hero knowing him personally to focus on. 

" Bucky what's all in this? " Pepper asked. " It's not strawberry is it? " 

" Course not. It's just layers of cheesecake, raspberry filling, almonds, and coconut. Then I froze it cause I screwed up and it warms up quicker than it's supposed to. " 

" Got it. " After a few moments of silence everyone agreed they were great, Bucky was thankful for all the compliments. They ate to their heart's content, and when they were full they all went to the living area and continued to watch the cooking show from before. It was getting late and after all that happened today, everyone was pretty tired. Natasha showed where T'challa and Shuri would be staying and then left with Laura and the kids. Peter showed MJ and Ned where they would be staying on the common floor before following Rhodey. Rhodey carried a sleep Morgan to her room with Wanda, Peter and Pepper tailing him. They all saw her off to sleep before departing each to their own room. Wanda and Peter got into bed and got comfortable. 

" Shuri likes MJ. " Wanda said out of the blue. 

" What? " 

" Shuri is into MJ, and MJ is into Shuri. " 

" How do you know that? " 

" I can tell. It's how they look at each other. " 

" Like normal? " 

" It's really subtle. Have to know what to look for. " 

" So you're looking for it? Couldn't it be just you seeing what you want? " 

" No it just means I know it when I see it. " 

" Okay. " 

" Are you doubtful? " 

" Honestly, yeah. I mean no offence to your relationship skills? Is that what it's called? Or is it detective skills? " 

" I haven't decided, whatever it is I don't take offence. " 

" Good um but yeah they look happy around each other and that's great MJ doesn't really show happiness often so it's nice to see her do that. " 

" It would also explain why Shuri wasn't mad about the dick pic. She might be looking for a wingman. Gonna help her? " 

" If she asks me to help hook her up with MJ then sure. " 

" You won't be uncomfortable with your friends dating? " 

" Why would I be? " 

" Cause two people that you know in different ways are coming together. " 

" I guess but that doesn't bother me. "

" Good. " 

" Does it bother you? " 

" Why would it bother me? " 

" I don't know, I just didn't want you to feel like your feelings about it doesn't matter. " 

" On something as little as your friends dating? " 

" Well yeah cause if they do date, then we have to double date. Right? Shuri said that was a thing for friend couples to do. " 

" Yeah I guess that will happen if they date. " 

" Yeah so if you aren't comfortable with it then we need to think about it further. I think? " 

She presses a kiss to his cheek. " Thank you. " 

" For what? " 

" Being you. " 

" Oh uh thank you? " 

" It was a compliment. " 

" Oh thank you! " They both laugh. 

" Do you want to make plans? " 

" For what? " 

" The future. " 

" I thought we said peace and prosperity. " He smiles at her when she looks up at him, but still has her head on his chest. 

" I mean for the summer. " 

" Oh uh not really. I know Pepper has been putting off a trip to Italy for a bit so that's gonna catch up soon. " 

" Who would've thought Pepper putting something off. " 

" Well other things take priority. " 

" Yeah. So why can't we do something during then? " 

" Well um today she told me I'm an heir, along with Mo. I get half of nearly everything. Including the possibility to become CEO when I turn 18. " 

" Wow. " She whispered. 

" Yeah. " 

" You think about doing it? " 

" Yeah. A little. I mean Pep is gonna miss being a mom if she's CEO of SI. I don't think anyone would mind me cutting back my hours of SM to be in a safe career. " 

" Yeah. " 

" I could help people on a larger scale. " 

" Yeah. "

" Can you tell me downsides? " He asks her. 

" No privacy again. The media will hound you. " 

" I get that as Spider-Man. " 

" Yeah as Spider-Man. Not Peter. " 

" Okay. " 

" The work itself will be hard. " 

" When isn't it? " He chuckles a bit. 

" You don't get to spend as much time with Mo. " She says, " Or me. " 

" Yeah. " He pauses, " Maybe it isn't about me and you though. I mean, think about growing up, how much we desired to have our parents. Mo already lost one, she can't lose another. So maybe this isn't about spending time with us, it's about making sure she can with mom. " 

" How are you so selfless? " 

" Can I be honest? " 

" Of course. " 

" Last time I was selfish, I got my uncle killed. " She sits up completely. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" That wasn't your fault. " 

" If I wasn't acting out then he would still be here. " 

" Peter, that's not the way to think. That mugger would've hurt someone else if it wasn't your uncle. " 

" I miss him. " 

" Oh I know. " She said and hugged him dearly. He sniffled trying not to cry. 

" He would know what to do. " 

" I know. " They sat there holding each other for some time before Peter wasn't on the verge of tears. They laid back down, somehow closer than before. 

" Well a good thing about being CEO is travel. You'll get to see the world on your trips. " 

" Why can't you come with me? " 

" You want me to come with you? 

" Of course Wanda. " She kisses him again. 

" Well if we are going to be possibly traveling in the future of your theoretical career we should do it over summer. " 

" Why? " 

" Cause there is a few places that I didn't see when I was on the run and I really want to.  " 

" Like what? " 

" Asia. " 

" Anywhere specific? It's pretty big. " He laughs. 

" Near the coast. I really want to see an ocean other than the Atlantic. " 

" That does sound nice. " 

" We can do it after your trip to Wakanda. " 

" I'm going to Wakanda? " 

" Hasn't Shuri talked to you? " 

" Well yeah but I thought it was in the heat of the moment. We were talking tech and she said something about coming to see it. " 

" She meant it. Talked to Pepper and everything. " 

" Oh well have you ever been? " 

" No. We split up and Steve took Bucky to Wakanda to heal. I went to France."  

" Do you want to come? " 

" Why would you want me in your science heaven? " 

" Wanda I love spending time with you and being with you. Why wouldn't I want you with me? " He was met with silence. 

" I. I would like to go. " She said after a few moments. 

" I'm glad. We'll talk to Shuri about it before they leave." 

" Where would you like to go this summer? " 

" From the way it's looking like, Wakanda, Italy and somewhere on the coast in Asia.  " 

" I heard Korea is nice. " 

" Do you speak Korean? " He asks. 

" No. Do you? " 

" No, plus not on this coast. " 

" What about Thailand? Isn't that on the coast? " 

" Yeah it is. Actually I would love to go there. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah. " 

" You speak Thai don't you? " 

" Maybe. " 

" Why? " 

" Summer of 8th grade year, we were about to go into Midtown. We had gotten in and we were feeling good but pretty bored. So we wanted to challenge ourselves. We wrote down all the languages we know and decided to learn another. So we got a map put it on my desk, closed our eyes and tossed a piece of Lego onto it. Wherever it landed, we learned the primary language if we didn't already know it, I got Thailand. Ned got Finland. By the end of the summer we were both fluent. " 

" You are a dork. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Don't ever change. " 

" Okay, I won't. " 

" So how many languages do you know? " 

" Uh English, Spanish, German, Russian, Italian, Thai, French, Mandarin, Hindi, Arabic, and Portuguese. " 

" Peter, you speak 11 languages. " 

" Huh, I never really counted before. " 

" Peter. " 

" Yeah? " 

" That's a lot. " 

" Really? " 

" The average person only speaks 1, maybe 2. " 

" Ziad Fazah is fluent in 58. " 

" Who is that? " 

" Record holder for most known languages. " 

" Good for them? " 

" What were we talking about? " 

" Going to Thailand this summer after you get back from Wakanda. " 

" Oh right yeah we can go." 

" Just you and me? " 

" Is that what you want? " 

" I just feel like that we don't get to spend a lot of time alone together anymore. " 

" We've been dating for less than a week. " 

" I know but even before now. We only spent alone time together when we went to Iowa. I want to do something like that again. " 

" We can talk to Pepper about it. " 

" That's smart. We should probably sleep. " 

" I like talking to you. " 

" Me too. " 

" Also I'm kinda hungry. " 

" Same. I don't know how, we ate so much today. " 

" What are you hungry for? " 

" Something cheesy. " 

" Oh my god same. " 

" Well great minds think alike. Come on. " She stood and walked to the door before Peter called out. 

" We should probably get dressed. " 

" I guess. " She said with a huff. Peter threw on the shorts he kept near the bed and Wanda put on his underwear and one of his big shirts that went to her upper thighs. Wanda found some slippers in the walk in closet. 

" Really? " She said with them in hand. They were duck feet slippers, bright yellow. 

" What? They were a gift. " 

" Hmm. " She hummed. 

" Honest. May got them for me and they are so soft. Try them. " 

" Fine. " She said before she slipped them on and let out a little sigh. 

" Told you. " 

" I'm keeping these. " 

" Share? " 

" Sure. " 

" Cool. Now we can go. " 

They linked hands and walked out to the elevator and down to the common room. Figured there would be more food they wanted there. When they stepped out Peter saw Ned and signaled for Wanda to be quiet with a finger to his lips. He crawled up to the ceiling right above where Ned was getting a snack. He waited for him to be done, he didn't want him to be shocked and choke on his food. Just in case. When he was done, he quickly and quietly lowered himself and right when Ned turned around he got a full view of Peter hanging there. Ned shrieked and jumped about a foot into the air. Peter burst out laughing and dropped down to the floor and had tear drops in his eyes. 

" Dude the look on your face! " 

" Sup Nerd. " Peter jumped up onto the ceiling in shock. He dropped down once he realized it was MJ. 

" The look on your face. " She said. 

" Uh I went onto the ceiling cause science. " 

" Science. " 

" Magnets and stuff. " 

" Just stop. I know. "

" What? " 

" I know about you parading around in tights playing dress up at night. " 

" Oh. " 

" Yeah. " 

" You mad? " 

" You saved our team when Flash was about to cause their deaths for a fucking trophy. No I'm not mad. " 

" That's a dollar in the swear jar. " Wanda spoke up and walked forward. 

" Okay." She said and dug into her pocket for 2 quarters, 3 dimes, 2 nickels, and 10 pennies. She put the other change back into her pocket and Wanda held out the jar for her, it was almost full. 

" Who curses the most? " She asked. 

" Bucky. From WWII kinda expected it. We're trying to get him to stop. About as hard as it was to get him to quit smoking. " 

" The White Wolf smoked? " Ned asked in disbelief. 

" He grew up during the 40's. It was considered medicine back then, used to give it to people with asthma. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yeah so what are you guys doing up. "

" Couldn't sleep. " MJ said. 

" Wanted a snack. " Ned said. 

" Why are you guys up? " MJ asked with a knowing smile. 

" Wanted a snack. " 

" Well care to join us? " 

" Sure. " They all sat down as Peter went to the fridge to grab something to snack on. When he didn't find anything he brought back the cheesecake and hoped it would do. He sat it down on the table and took his seat next to Wanda. 

" So MJ are you into Shuri? " Wanda asked. 

" WANDA! " Peter rushed in a loud whisper. He didn't want to wake anyone on another floor with his yelling. 

" What? I said we were going to ask her. " 

" I didn't know you meant like that. " 

" Well either way MJ do you like Shuri? In a romantic sense. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Great. We'll set you two up. " 

" Cool. Thanks. " 

" No problem. " She turned to Peter, " See how much easier it was? " 

" I guess. " 

" What about you Wanda? " 

" What about me? " 

" Shouldn't I set you up? " 

" I'm dating Peter. " 

" Doesn't look like it. " 

" It did earlier when I was wearing his clothes? Or does now not count? " 

" Maybe you two were just hanging out together and borrowed clothes. Ned and Peter do it all the time. " 

" Are you just trying to get me to kiss him? " 

" Maybe. " 

" You could just ask nicely. " 

" Not as fun seeing him go redder each step of the way. He looks like a tomato. " She said and pointed to a blushing Peter. 

" He does look cute like that. " Wanda cooed. " But alas I can not. Reserved for only bedroom, or showers, and spa baths and saunas. " 

" Been busy Peter. " 

" Um. " 

" Well you see him, how can I keep my hands to myself? " 

" Pizza. " 

" What? " 

" Pizza. I want pizza. " 

" Maybe we can order some for dinner tonight. " 

" Maybe but I just want like a really cheesy one. No toppings. " Peter explained. 

" I can get down with that. " Wanda agreed. MJ thought back to what Morgan had told her earlier, and decided against ordering. 

" Or we can make our own. " 

" That sounds way more fun! " Ned admitted. 

" It does, but we need to go buy groceries then. " Wanda said. 

" Oh right. Will there be enough time during the day? " Ned asked, he didn't know how long it took them to shop for them all. 

" No. It took us like 6 hours. " 

" Yeah but that was only with you, Mo and I. With all 4 of us we could do it faster. " Peter stated, he was confident in them. 

" Besides who says we have to go in the morning? " He continues. Everyone looked at him with curiosity, or like he was stupid. 

" Come on! We're in New York City! The city that never sleeps! I guarantee there are stores and shops that will have good quality supplies at this time of night. " 

" We should probably get to bed and do it in the morning. " 

" Yeah it is almost 1 in the morning. " MJ voiced. 

" Jeez. I don't want to though, I wanna spend all the time I can with you before we leave. " Ned said. 

" See even Ned is on board. I mean we could do it in the morning, but I mean.  " 

" Your friend MJ is right Peter, we can do it in the morning. " 

" Yeah I guess besides you guys are here all week so. " 

" About that..... " 

" What? " 

" My mom told me I can only stay for a few days. " MJ said. 

" What? Since when did your mom..... " 

" I know. She trying though so I'll give her that. Actually being a mom instead of just someone who pays the bills. " 

" She was the only reason my parents said yes to letting me go. " 

" Why? We've spent a lot of time together already. " 

" They think without MJ that I'll sneak off to see Betty. " 

" Why would they think that? " 

" Cause I snuck off one night to see Betty. " 

" Did you have fun? " Peter asked with sincerity. 

" Yeah we went and got milkshakes. "  

" That's great buddy. " 

" Thanks. " 

" So how long will you guys be here? " 

" We leave Wednesday morning. " 

" That's okay, we still have all of tomorrow. " Peter said enthusiastically. " Which we can't spend all day of it doing what again? " 

" Setting MJ and Shuri up. " Wanda said. 

" I'm down. " MJ said. 

" Same. " Ned agreed. 

" I guess. " Peter sighed. 

" But since you guys are leaving basically tomorrow, we have to go do something. " He turns to Wanda, " You said that this was supposed to be fun. What's more fun than being rebellious and going and staying out after curfew? All for something amazing. Spending time with friends before they go. " Wanda thought about it for a minute. 

" Alright. " 

" Yes! " Peter cheered and high-fived Ned. 

" If were going, we need to go now. " MJ said. 

" We need to get dressed. " Wanda grabbed his hand and walked to the elevator. They ascended fast and was back in the bedroom in a hurry. Clothes that were scattered across the floor, except the pair of shorts for Peter were thrown on fast. Then the descent  back down began before either realized Wanda still had the slippers on. At that point they didn't care. They grabbed the other two from the garage and went to the grocery car. They all piled in with MJ and Ned in the back and Wanda driving. They speed off trying to hurry. Peter was on his phone while Wanda was driving. 

" Okay Peter can you give me directions to where I'm going? " Wanda requested. 

" Uh Ned can you do that? " 

" Sure thing. " He was pulling out his phone when Wanda spoke. 

" Peter what are you doing? " 

" I'm talking to FRIDAY. In case I'm not there when Mo gets up I want to make sure that she'll alert Rhodey and he'll go to her. " 

" Okay. " She said with a small smile. Even while being 'reckless' he still showed a lot of care and love. 

" So first we need to decide on what quality. " 

" Moderate. Don't need to be 5 stars, just need it to not suck and have a lot of it. It'll taste pretty good but the best part will be making it ourselves. " Peter noted. 

" Great that opens our options. How much do we need? " 

" Okay quick math. There are 5 people who eat 3-5, they there are 12 people who will eat 1-2. So we need enough to make about 50 pizzas. Just to be safe. " Peter added. 

" Okay. There are two possible places. We have a 24 hour pizza place that we could buy supplies from. " 

" They won't go for that. They'll just have you place in orders for the future. " MJ rejoined, it irked her a bit that places will just try to make money off of you. 

" Okay, then we have our second option. A small grocery place that is scheduled to refill it's supplies in about an hour. " 

" We have a winner. How do I get us there? " 

" Hold on. " Ned paused and then told her the directions, it was 45 minutes out. With Wanda driving they got there in less than 30. They parked the car and went inside. In the car on the way over they had divided the list up for each to get once they get there to save on time and in case any one else was there to get the essentials. The ingredients ranged from Anchovies and Avocados to tomato sauce and frozen Taquitas. Each split up and had a copious amount of food to get. When it was all said and done, and they meet by the registers, it had looked like a Mr.Beast video. They put it all on Peter's card again. After about 15 minutes spent in the check out, dear god it was a lot and they were so sorry to the one worker who was stuck with that shift, it came out to be a little over 2 thousand dollars worth of groceries. They were able to pile up several carts each since no one ever went there during damn near 3 in the morning. So now with the giant ass receipt for it they made several trips each to the car from the store just to get the carts out there. The worker was cool enough to help them out and in return Peter gave him $100. Odds are he paid him more than he would've earned that night alone. So they opened the trunk and loaded it to capacity. They drove off and saw the sun start to rise as the pitch black started to turn less pitch black and more of a warm darkness. Like death. They pulled into the garage and used the cart as before, but when they went to the common room kitchen there was a problem. 

" We ran out of room. How did we room out of room? Isn't this thing like supposed to fit like 5 people in it? " 

" Nat said 6 dead or 5 alive. " 

" So how did we run out? " 

" The capacity has been reached due to the overuse and the recent in facility dining that has lead to the purchase of supplies and storage of unused materials and unconsumed food. " FRIDAY answered.

" Thanks FRI, is there a place cold and big enough to store all of this. " 

" Mrs. Maximoff's floor has its own refrigerator similar to the one before you but smaller in size. However, due to it being unused, it will fit all of the purchases you have made this morning. " 

" Awesome thanks FRI. " 

" My pleasure. " 

" I completely forgot I had a floor. Been spending my time in the penthouse and Peter's room. " 

" I bet. " 

" Well let's go. " Peter said, he was starting to get tired, it was pushing 4 am and they just needed to get this loaded and then the could all go to sleep. They filed into the elevator once more and rode to Wanda's floor. It was pretty barren so there wasn't much to look at on the way from the living room to the kitchen. It did give Wanda time to think however. She had thought about Peter wanting to move in the same room. Now she was thinking about way in the future, maybe moving him down to her floor won't be so bad. Her thoughts were put on the back burner as they got to the fridge and just like FRIDAY said, it was empty. 

" How do you not have anything in here? " 

" I don't even remember the last time I ate in here. I just used it to sleep, otherwise I was in the common floor. Now I don't even use it for sleeping. " They filled the fridge to almost capacity before they ran out of items. They had different sauces, dough, cheese, seasonings and a wild array of toppings. They were done, a little past 4 am but they did it. 

" Hey only took us about 3 hours, what I say? That we could do it in less time! Almost half!" Peter celebrated. 

" Great job guys, but now I think we should all go to bed. " Wanda insisted. 

" Agreed. " 

" Well just crash here, no sense in riding up to some guest rooms when I have some here. Come on Peter, let's go to bed. " She said before grabbing his hand and walking to her room. She was thankful that she cleaned it before sleeping in Peter's. When they reached the bed, they stripped down and climbed into it. They were actually tired this time, and fell into a peaceful sleep surrounded in dreams about the upcoming travels to Thailand and being together. When they woke it was still early and they were tired. With Peter taking it easy, he has been getting a good amount of sleep in each night. So for him to go back to 2 or 3 hours of rest was a struggle. They woke up to FRIDAY telling them that breakfast was almost ready. 

" FRIDAY we have to shower first. " 

" Very well. " 

" Come on Peter. " 

" I don't wanna. " He whined. 

" Peter we need to shower before breakfast. " 

" Breakfast? " He asked and sat up looking at Wanda. 

" Yes breakfast. " She laughed assuring him. It was a quick shower, mainly because Peter was tired and needed help. Not that he admitted it. They stepped out and got dressed, this time in Wanda's clothes. They wore matching fuzzy socks and yoga pants, but were different in the tops. Wanda went for a plain t-shirt while Peter went for a cozy soft sweater. They got into the elevator and meet MJ and Ned along with everyone else already at the table, breakfast had just started. 

" Glad you two could make it. " Rhodey called them over. 

" Why wouldn't we? " 

" Might have gotten lost. " Sam offered. 

" Naw can't get lost if they go through the back door. " Bucky smirked. 

" We came up the elevator? I thought we talked about this yesterday? " Peter says in confusion. 

" Kid it means.... " Bucky started to get interrupted by Laura. 

" NO! " 

" I can't explain it? " 

" Later. Not at the diner table. " She scolded him like she was his mother. In that moment, it was the 40's again and he was getting yelled at by his ma about what him and Stevie got into that day. He was quick to change his behavior at the table. 

" You okay Peter? " Pepper asked with worry. 

" Yeah I'm just tired. " 

" What time did you go to sleep? " 

" Uh 4. " 

" Peter what were you doing up that late. " Peter was never a good liar and it showed in moments like these when he looked to Wanda, Ned and MJ for help. When they had nothing he tried something. 

" Uh you know just um well the thing I was doing last night was just like something small or yeah but like surprise and stuff. " 

" Surprise? " 

" Yes? " MJ face palmed. 

" Why have you never learned to lie Peter? You would think it's important for someone like you. " 

" What me learning to lie? Like one of those liars who do nothing but lie and tells lies? Never. I didn't learn anything from Nat, why you would think that I have no idea, further I don't know why you would think in the first place that I got lying lessons. " 

" FRIDAY schedule another lie lesson with Peter for me. " Natasha said out loud. 

" Will do. " 

" Thank you. "  

" Nat I thought I was doing well to hide that. " 

" I know ребенок-паук, that's the problem. We'll work on fixing that in practice though don't worry about it. " 

" Okay. " 

" Good so now that you're done playing master spy, will you just tell me why? " Pepper questioned. 

" Well We wanted to have pizza for the last dinner together cause Ned and MJ have to leave early. MJ came up with the idea to make our own pizzas which is way more fun so we had to go get supplies cause later we had plans to set Shuri and MJ up before she leaves for Wakanda. So we had to go last night and we thought we could do it faster than yesterday cause it was 4 instead of three and we split up and basically raided this one store with this one worker and he was cool and helped us and I tipped him but it was basically an hour and a half just to get there and back and then the fridge was fool so we loaded Wanda's and then we crashed on her floor. " He took a deep breath after his ranted explanation. He didn't even realize he outed their plans to hook up Shuri and MJ. 

" Wait you wanted to hook me and MJ up? " Shuri asked. Then he realized it. 

" Uh. " 

" The friend I have been asking about for how long now? " 

" What? " 

" Apparently you don't get any hints I've given you to set us up. " 

" You wanted to be set up with MJ? " 

" How many times do I have to ask about her for you to understand that? " 

" I thought you were taking in interest in my friends. " 

" Yeah I'm really interested in your friend. " She looked at MJ, tossing her a bead. " Here, this will keep us in contact. Unlimited range, perfect picture. " 

" Thanks, I'll figure out time zones. " 

" Same. " 

" So. " 

" I guess their dating? " Ned said in wonder. 

" Long distance only works for people with patience. " Laura told the girls, speaking from experience. 

" Do you see who my friends are? " She pointed to Ned and Peter, " It's practically a mastered skill at this point. " 

" Great. So home made pizzas tonight. " 

" What do you want to do until then? " 

" I have no idea. " Peter answered honestly. 

" We could go swimming? " Ned offered. 

" That sounds like fun. Good Idea Ned! " Laura told him. 

" Thank you Ms.Barton. " 

" Yeah that does sound fun. Everyone spending time together, having fun in a classic summer way. " Pepper added. 

" Uh what about swim suits for the guests? " 

" We have can buy some before actually swimming. " 

" Sounds like a plan. Sam, you and Bucky go buy suits and trunks for our guests please? Varying sizes. Sorry I don't know your sizes. " She directed the last part to T'challa and others. 

" Or FRIDAY could have them delivered? " Sam offered. 

" I suppose. So indoor or outdoor? " 

" We have both? " Laura asked. 

" Yeah. " 

" Outdoor seems to be the best option, it's sunny and warm with a slight breeze. Seems like a perfect day for swimming. "  

" So it's settled, it's about 7 now so around 1 we will go swimming. Enjoy being indoors now while you can because we aren't coming back until it's dinner time. " Pepper warned everyone. The Barton family and Nat broke off onto their floor once breakfast was done. Morgan decided to play with Pepper and Rhodey on the penthouse floor. Shuri and MJ went off somewhere. T'challa torn between making sure that his sister wasn't going to do something reckless or giving her privacy. He went with giving privacy and left to work on the outreach centers in his guest room. Leaving Sam, Bucky, Ned, Peter and Wanda alone finishing breakfast. When they were done, the guys wanted to get a 4 man going and play some r6. Wanda wanted to as well. 

" Can I join? " 

" Of course Wanda! " Peter said. 

" Do you know how to play? " Ned asked. 

" Yeah, I saw Peter learn from Sam. Seems easy to pick up. " 

" Right well let's head to the lab, plenty of places to play. " 

" We have to set you up with an account first. The hardest part is making a name, it can be whatever you want. If you don't like it, you can always change it. " 

" I'll just be scarlet witch. " 

" Taken. " 

" How can someone take my name? " 

" It's whoever got it first. So like mine is PeterParkour. I got it first so it's mine. " 

" Right well then I'll be Peter'sBu1ld1ng. " She typed in, it was available so she took it. 

" Not that it's a bad name, but why Peter's Building? " Peter asked. Wanda grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and whispered right into his ear, 

" Cause I want you all over me. " His eyes went wide and she brought him in for a kiss that dazed him. She started it up for him while he stared at her in awe before actually joining the game. It took him more time than he would like to admit, and there is no doubt that Sam and Bucky will tease him about it. They did a lot of casual because Wanda's account was new and not a high enough level. So they and some fun messing around and sweating like degenerates in casual. When it was 12:30 they stopped, just to be safe on time and not incur the wrath of Pepper. They all went down to the common room chatting about the game. They broke off when FRIDAY told them that it was time to get dressed in the swim wear. Wanda told Peter she would meet him in his room after grabbing her's in her room, she said she needed help putting it on. So when Peter was in his swim trunks and Wanda came in holding a deep wine red one piece he loses focus for a moment. She stripes down and just like every other time she does, his breath keeps caught in his throat.

She calls him over and steps into the suit, she tells him to help with the looping in the back to she can tie it all together in the front. The thing is, when Peter reached down and smoothed out the fabric on her ass, he didn't stop. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" What are you doing back there? " She buzzed with excitement, holding the material in the front and biting her lip. 

" I'm making sure that the. The. The fabric is ass, I mean amazing. You know? All good and. " She chuckles. She brings his arms around his stomach to the front. 

" Can you help me tie this together? " She murmured, as her head was sideways facing his. 

He clears his throat, " Yeah. Sure. " 

" Thank you. " She presses a kiss to his cheek. His fingers fumble with the fabric for a few moments before Wanda suggests, 

" Maybe you need to be closer, get a better grip. " She doesn't wait for him to stutter out an answer but merely backs up into him so he is flush with her backside. She can feel how hard he is in his trunks. 

He did get a better grip but didn't stop the shake in his hands. 

" Peter you really need to relax. " She grinds her ass against him, " You're so tense. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" Mmm. Let's take care of your  _problem_ before we leave to go swimming. Yeah? " 

" Yes please. " 

She grabs his hands, making him drop the fabric from his hold as she steps out of it. 

" What got you all hot? " She inquired what made him like this, he's laid naked with her before and hadn't had a reaction like this. 

"...... " 

" Was it the swimsuit? Seeing me in such tight fabric? " She steps towards him, making him take a step back towards his bed. 

" I. " 

" I don't know how you liked it, to be honest. My tits are really the best and this suit was made to emphasize that asset, which I don't really have. " Another step forward and another back. 

" Your breasts are.... " 

" Small. That's fine. You know big tits can lead to back problems. " 

" I didn't know that. " 

" Well it's pretty serious. Thankfully I have small tits. My ass however. " Another forward and one more back. 

" Your.... " 

" What do you think of it? Is it too big? Sometimes I think it is when I go and try to buy jeans. " One more forward, and Peter runs into the bed falling onto it. 

" I really like it. " 

" Yeah not to big? " She turns around and moves it side to side at arm's length right in front of him, he shakes his head no. 

" Well thank you. " She steps back and sits on his lap, smothering his member completely. He attaches his hands at her hips before he even realized it. She started to grind against him. 

" Sometimes, I think 'god he's huge! can I even take all of that?' while other times I don't think about if I can take it but how many times can I take it. " 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" I. " 

" Talk to me Peter. " 

" That feeling is back. " 

" Tell me about it. " 

" My stomach is on fire and I. I really want to touch you. I can't really think and I don't know what to do. " 

" Yes you do Peter, just like the cabin. We'll take it nice and slow. " 

" Okay. " 

" Don't worry Peter, we'll do this together. " She turned around and faced him, instantly locking lips with him. She pushed him back and followed with without breaking apart. 

" I'm going to take your shorts off, okay? " 

" Yeah. " She climbs off of his lap and sinks down to her knees in front of him, he sits onto his elbows to see her. She tugs him shorts and he raises so she can get them off of him. She climbs back up into his lap. 

" I'm already ready for you Peter, but we're still going to take it slow. " She says and leans down kissing him as she does. She raises her hips and slowly and steadily sinks down onto him. She pauses every couple of inches and adjusts to the pressure before continuing. After a few moments, she is fully flush with his hips. She rests her head on his shoulder and focuses on her breathing. She's at one of those times of, 'can I even take it?'. They wait to get used to it, not moving too fast. Once she is ready to move, she brings her hips up, and then back down. Slowly keeping the pace, and soft movements as they cling to one another through the motions. They breathe together, and move together as he starts to follow her motions with his own in response. Minutes later, they move together. Hips rocking into each other in a delicate and driven rhythmic rams. Each wrapped in the other, complete fullness or utterly surrounded. Only thinking about each other and the pleasure getting from the other. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" God! I. You feel so good! " 

" -ou feel. I... I love you! " 

" I love you too! " she moaned. They meet in the middle, completing a connection that never seemed to end. Kissing each other languidly and wholly. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" The feeling is..... Its really strong. " 

" Just hold on for me. Please. Just a little more. " 

She speeds up her pace, she's right on edge. She knows he is too but she knows she can cum with him. So she moves deliberately and precisely with her hips, bouncing them up and down in time with his thrusts as they both start to chase the feeling to the end. Just like she planned, she starts to cum right along with him. 

" Wanda! " 

" Peter! " 

They climax together, holding the other tightly. Feeling pulses race across their bodies and dancing along their nerves as the alight with pleasure. Moment after moment of feeling a monsoon washing over them as they come down.  They breathe deeply and calmly before opening their eyes, they don't even remember closing. When they do, it's to flushed cheeks and pupils still dilated. Wanda is quick to kiss him again. Peter more than happy to reciprocate it. They break apart and just look into each other's eyes for minutes in breathtaking silence. Silence that would usually seem suffocating but turned out to be amazing. 

" We should get going. " Wanda says eventually. 

" Pepper is probably mad. " 

" Maybe. Think you can help me with my suit? " 

" Yeah. " She climbs off of him and heads into the bathroom to clean up before coming out to put on the swimsuit. She walks out to Peter rearranging himself in his shorts, she gives him a hand then they focus on her. They start to process over wrapping the fabric the right way, then all loop back to the front as Peter reaches around and ties it together from behind her. They are both ready to go, Peter grabs the FRIDAY linked glasses and has it set on sunglasses mode, Wanda grabbing the other pair unknowingly and wears them too for a few seconds before FRIDAY comes on. 

" Hello Wanda, great to see you again. " 

" Peter. " 

" Yeah? " 

" Why is FRIDAY in these sunglasses? " 

" I thought it would be a good idea. They aren't just sunglasses, they can be but they can be a lot more than that. " 

" How to I make them sunglasses? " 

" Ask her. " 

" FRIDAY will you please make these sunglasses? " 

" Of course. " They shades darken and less items are popped up on the display. 

" Thank you. " 

" Your very welcome. " 

" Peter how many do you have? " 

" Uh well everyone on the team have a pair as well as 2 back up pairs. " 

" So you built 15? " 

" 25, Happy and Rhodey got a pair each. " 

" Do the others have their's? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Why didn't I get mine? " 

" You did. They're just regular sunglasses that I gave you remember? " 

" Right but they don't do this. " 

" Well they only do the display thing in times of combat or missions or something. Or if you want to activate them yourself, there is a small button on the right side of the rim. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Your welcome. " 

They walk and continue to talk about the glasses. 

" So what all do they do? " 

" Uh basically have FRIDAY linked. Gives x-rays of people, machines, surroundings, buildings. You name it. Gives information on what she found. Analyze anything she can see. One time, I found a random bottle near a garbage bin down in Queens. This was part of testing, she told me what the bottle was made from, where it was made from, what it held, who all had touched it before it got here, as well as time stamps of each step in the process of production. " 

" Wow. How did you do that? " 

" A lot of late nights. " 

" Right. Well thank you, if I ever need to know how many people touched my coke bottle before me I know just the thing. " She teased, laughing with him as the elevator opened to the back area. They stepped outside and saw the others in the short distance, already in the pool. Which was of course pretty damn big. They linked hands and walked down to meet everyone. When they approached almost everyone looked up to greet them. 

" Hey you two! " Pepper greeted, seemingly not mad at all that they took a long time to get there. 

" Hey. " 

" Wait, I'm late by 3 minutes and I get a lecture that ends with me re-thinking all of my life choices. Those two are 35 minutes late, and they get a hey? " Sam said. 

" Do you want to revisit that conversation Sam? " Pepper asked. 

" Hey you two! " Sam greeted with a smile. 

" Was it really 35 minutes? " Peter asked. Wanda shrugged her shoulders. 

" Time flies when you're having a good time. " 

" Really guys couldn't keep it in your pants for one day? " Bucky asked. 

" I don't have anything in my pants. I didn't want to ruin it in the pool with any cleaning chemicals. " 

" The chemicals are gone sweetie. " Natasha told him. 

" Oh well I'm not even wearing pants, they're swim trunks. " 

" Hey I've seen those before! " Ned said. It finally hit him where he saw those. It was an ad for pornhub and how they made swim trunks that hide erections. 

" They are pretty nice, Wanda got them for me before we left to Iowa. Didn't use them until now, but I would say they're really good. " 

" I bet. " MJ commented. " You gonna get in, or let everyone see you in your post-action look? " 

" I haven't been fighting? " Peter said. 

" Peter let's just jump in. " Wanda told him. With their hands still locked they jumped into the pool together. They came back up with smiles and soon everyone was having a ball. Playing games, messing with one another. Mostly Sam and Bucky dunking people, but only for a split second. They knew not to make it too serious or unfriendly. Only to a few people and only a few times throughout the whole afternoon. Marco polo was a bust cause of the enhanced. Swim races were decent once there was categories. They they revisited Marco polo with the same intention. Somehow Natasha was able to get out of the pool and rest up while Sam was looking for others. Peter saw Nat get out, but didn't say anything. Nat winked at Peter and gave him a slice of her orange in return. When people spent too much time in the water they would get out and soak in the warm sun. Heating them back up so when they went back in, it was like the first time again. They played a form of volleyball without so many rules or regulations since this was all in good fun. They balances out the teams to have half of the enhanced on either side, then purely by numbers after that. About half way through Sam accused Peter of cheating, and complained about Bucky holding him back. That made everyone laugh seeing them too bicker lightly, no real heat behind any of it. Time passed as people began to get tired of swimming, physically speaking. Regular humans can only go so long before getting tired. So when majority of people were out of the pool the games became limited, still fun and possible though. They spent a little bit more time in the pool before the enhances left as well. They all laid out to dry talking about the dinner they were going to make. 

" So where did you get all the stuff for pizza tonight? " Pepper questioned. 

" A store that was just resupplied. " Wanda told her. 

" So what all is there? " 

" Pretty much anything you can think of to go on a pizza, we probably have it. " 

" Good job. " 

" Thank Ned and FRIDAY they came up with the list while we drove there. " MJ stepped in. 

" Well it's nice to know that when my friends go on a field trip in the middle of the night I was thought about. " Shuri pouted faking it. 

" Well you were sleeping and it was already late. " Ned tried to make her feel better. 

" I have been betrayed. " Shuri stated with dramatic finality. Others laughed at her antics before easing into talking about what kind they want to make. 

" I'm going to make a Pineapple and Ham. " 

" You absolute heathen! How dare you ruin a pizza like that?! " Shuri said in friendly banter. 

" What? " 

" You can not put a Pineapple on pizza! " 

" Oh I can and I will. " 

" I think we shouldn't see each other anymore. " 

" Are we really going to argue about what belongs on a pizza? " Wanda asked. 

" It looks like it. " Peter whispered to her.  

" Okay all those who say it is okay to put things outside of the standard toppings are your pizza please raise your hand. " MJ requested. 

" Okay 8. " 

" All those who don't? " 

" 8. " 

" Okay since we are short on time, each side pick one person to defend the argument for their side. " Pepper told them. They divided and went to their sides of the pool.

" Okay I think it should be MJ, she is really good at making good talks. " Peter told them. 

" I think it should be Peter. Knows more about eating food than almost anyone here. " 

" Agreed. " Everyone said. 

" Settled Peter you're up, we believe in you. " 

They broke apart, " Hey you guys ready? We've elected Peter for our's. " 

" Yep. Go get 'em kid. " Sam shouted. 

Peter was confused until Morgan walked over to him and sat down in his lap. 

" Of crap. " Wanda sighed. "Well it was a good effort, did the best we could. " 

" Hey Mo. " 

" Hi Peter. " 

" So do you want to start? " 

" Daddy said that if you put other stuff on a pizza, it isn't a pizza. Just bread with stuff on top. " 

" Okay. " 

" He said, that for it to be a pizza, you have to go by the guidelines set by the creators. Otherwise it doesn't count. " 

" Okay, I see what you're saying. " Everyone on Peter's team had given up, Morgan's was beaming with pride. They knew they would select Peter, he ate the most out of everyone on his team, if not both teams. They made the right call. 

" If I were to make Lego's and don't follow the manual, it's not Lego's. They become just building blocks. " 

" Okay. I see your point. " 

" Why do you think pizza should have all the bad toppings? " Morgan asked him in her little voice. She was playing him like a fiddle, puppy dog eyes and all. 

" Well uh I um. I was thinking, well we were. I mean as a group...... " He broke off as she looked at him all innocent. She smiled at him, and of course he had to smile back. Only to be brought back with a shout from Natasha. 

" Focus. " 

" Right. Mo, do you know where pizza came from? " 

" Italy. Daddy said it was from Italy and that our ancestors made it in Naples. " 

" That's right. Have you ever eaten a pizza in Naples?  " 

" No. " 

" Well did you know that part of the rules they set for their pizza is for the cheese to come from a specific place. It is only available to them. " 

" I didn't know that. " 

" It's okay. It's all the way in Italy. They also say use fresh ingredients too. We can't use it here cause it wouldn't be fresh by the time it got here. " 

" Yeah. " 

" So even the pizza that you make here, that follows almost every rule to count. Won't count because you haven't been using the right cheese. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. So would you say you have been eating pizza? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Yeah you have, so why should some people all the way on the other side of the planet have a say in what your eating? " 

" Cause they invented the pizza. " 

" That is true they did invent it. It was made by the Italian in oh about 1100 AD, then it was brought over to America. And it was perfected by the Italian-Americans. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Would you say dad makes a good pizza? " 

" The best! " 

" Right. I've had it too, best pizza I have ever had. Has dad made you anything else before? " 

" He made me Pad Thai, he said you really liked it. " 

" I did. Do you know where Pad Thai comes from? " 

" No. " 

" It comes from Thailand. In Thailand they actually put it on their pizza. " 

" What?! " 

" Crazy right. " 

" So crazy! " 

" Well it Thailand, that's normal. In Italy it's anything but. " 

" Right. " 

" So what I'm saying is that America is open. " 

" What do you mean? " She said and tilted her head. Her team was getting anxious, he was about to bring it home. 

" Well here in America, all of other cultures come here and blend together. You have Chinese, Korean, Thai, Mexican, English you name it.  It all comes here. " He grabs her little hands and makes stirring motions. 

" It becomes a giant melting pot of different places and different ideas coming together to make new endless ideas. " 

" Wow. " 

" So if you want to follow the Italian rules and guidelines and authentic Italian go to Italy. Or Korean or wherever. Here in America, it all becomes a blends of possibilities. " 

" That makes since. " 

" So if we wanted to try a blend of things together, let's just say Pineapple on our pizza. Shouldn't we be able to? It's not like your going to eat it. " 

" Yeah, I guess. " 

" Thank you for being so understanding Mo. " He leans in and kisses her forehead. " Let's go make some pizza. " He picks her up onto his hip and walks over and links hands with Wanda walking back to the compound leaving her group speechless. 

" Do I have to try Pineapple? " 

" Not at all. I was actually hungry for a really cheesy pizza. " 

 

 

Natasha looks smug along with Pepper and MJ, who face the others. 

" Low blow sending in my baby girl like that to argue with her brother. " Pepper scolded. Everyone ducked their heads. 

" Let's go. Argument settled, it is okay to have Pineapple on pizza or whatever else you want. " She said and directed them inside as well. They came in and saw Wanda and Peter moving a giant cart of supplies into the kitchen and clean off counters to work on. Soon enough the entire group had aprons covered in floor sauces and toppings as they had fun baking and making their own pizzas, thinking of any combination on what goes with what. Peter true to his word just stuck with lots of cheese and good sauce. Right along with Morgan and Wanda. They helped make the other's though, everyone trying something new. Shuri tired some with Pineapple and did not like it but she still put in the effort to trying it. The Barton's had their own little thing going as they traded like a small community that really modeled what Waverly was like. Sam, Bucky and Rhodey screwed with one another as they tried to mess up the other's with weird toppings when one wasn't looking. T'challa stuck by Shuri while Shuri did it with Ned and MJ. Every now and again, someone would break off and join another group to spread all over and try a little of everything. By the end of it all the kitchen was a complete mess. Thank god for the cleaning robots. They all settled into the living room after changing into some comfy clothes. The day was catching up to them as the moon, TV, and low lighting provided the only was to see. Morgan fell asleep on top of Pepper. Ned was asleep leaning on both MJ and Shuri some how. The Barton's were spread over several couches, all asleep. Laura and Natasha laid close together. Sam and Bucky were only awake cause they didn't know what they other would do if they fell asleep. T'challa had already excused himself for the night. Wanda and Peter held each other. They all watched as the credits rolled to Monsters Inc.. 

" Let's go to bed Peter. " She whispered. 

" Yeah. " 

" Can we go to my floor? " 

" Sure. " 

They got up slowly and stretched out. They left with quite good nights and sleep tights. The made it to her floor and her room before getting undressed. They meet in the middle of the bed. They laid in peace for a few moments before they started to talk. 

" Why did you get excited in seeing me in a swimsuit? " 

"What? " 

" Earlier, you got really excited. Not that that is bad, just I mean I'm naked right now and it seems like it has no effect. " 

" Oh. I. I'm gonna be honest, I don't know. I mean I get excited every time I see you but each time it gets harder to not show and to have control. " 

" Why don't you show it? " 

" I thought you would be upset if I constantly had an erection around you. "

" Why would I be upset?  " 

" Cause I didn't want you to think I only think about you sexually, when I think about you in all sorts of ways. Like last night when we talked about knowing languages and our plans for travel. It was nice, and I feel like it wouldn't have been as nice if I had an erection the entire time. " 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" I. You don't have to control yourself that much, it's natural. Just like the lake, I knew you weren't thinking of me like that. It's fine to be excited, we can still talk." 

" Really. " 

" Yes. So relax, if that means popping a tent in the sheets so be it. " 

" Okay. " He let his guard down, he felt the way she was pressed against him. How he felt her bare skin against him. This time, when he felt blood rushing he didn't try to stop it. The sheets moved as his dick became more hard and rose making a tent in the sheets. 

" See, isn't that more relaxing? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Plus, when I see this, " She grasped him through the sheet, " It let's me know that you're turned on, and might want to have some fun. " 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. Do you wanna have some late night fun? " 

" Yes. " 

"Good! " She climbs on top of him just like earlier. She wastes no time sinking down onto him again, becoming full yet again. She bounces on top of him, rocking his world as she takes lead again. She doesn't go slow, but she does go gentle. Making sure not to force him into anything he doesn't want, or they haven't talked about yet. And rough was one of those things. So speed is the key. She's bouncing so fast, all he feels is constant pleasure ass her muscle keeps coating him and coaxing him to the end. She keeps picking up the pace as he groans out matching her moans, trying to keep up with his own thrusts. Ever other one they meet in the middle and he hits that special spot deep in her. They get closer together and it seems like every second current goes all throughout her and links to him, burning the flame in their pit of their stomachs even hotter than before. He holds onto her hips and matches her speed and for every bounce there is now a thrust. A symphony of their erotic ending being displayed for only them. They close the gap together and meet in the middle for a kiss and one last thrust. She sinks down onto him and stays there. Feeling him unload rope after rope of cum into her. She climaxes off of the feeling. They break apart to breathe. They settle after a few moments and gaze into the other's eye's. Wanda raises and Peter pulls out, she lays back down on top of him with her head on his shoulder. They just breath for minutes before they fall asleep in each other's arm. They dream of Thailand, swimming in the ocean together. Making love in it. 

They wake to the gentle sounds that FRIDAY plays to lull them from sleep. 

" FRIDAY? " 

" Yesterday's method to wake you two have proven to be not pleasant, so I have done the liberty of making a soothing soundtrack to rouse you two in the mornings. " 

" Thank you so much. It sounds great. " 

" You're very welcome. " 

" Breakfast ready? " Peter asks, voice thick with sleep. 

" Almost, I would suggest a shower before heading to breakfast however. " 

" Will do. " 

They get up and repeated the same process as the morning before. Sharing a shower as well as clothes. Wanda wanted to talk to Peter about his friends leaving but, they would've wasted time he could be spending with them before they leave. They got to the common room and joined in on breakfast as it was being passed out. An all out feast of morning items were there. Cinnamon rolls, biscuits, sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, french toast, waffles, pancakes, potatoes and almost every fruit. Enough milk to close down a farm and enough juice to open an orchard. They ate and laughed as the final moments came to them before departing. Ned and Peter made plans to play more games online with one another. Sam, Wanda and Bucky said they were down if he was, of course he said yes. Playing video games with his hero's would be insane. MJ and Shuri made plans for virtual dates and constant communication. The royal family said goodbye and thanks for having them over and working with them, before they flew off to California. MJ and Ned had driven themselves here, so they were walked down to the garage. Ned and Peter did their handshake before they hugged and waved them off. They went back upstairs to join the others that were still there.

Wanda took lead and brought him to her floor after breakfast was finished. She say him down on one of the couches there. 

" How are you feeling? " 

" I'm feeling actually pretty good. I know I didn't get as much time with them as I would like but I'm still happy I got some time with them. " 

" That's a good way to think about it. I wanted to talk to you about what we talked about before, us living together? " 

" Oh yeah. What about? " Peter perked up a bit. 

" I was thinking, that maybe you can move into my floor. " 

" Your floor? " 

" Yeah. I just thought that later down the road when we need space, it would be easier to do. I know you like being across the hall from Morgan, but nothing is gonna happen. You would know before it was even close. Nightmares can be taken care of through FRIDAY before you get there. I know it seems like a lot, it kinda is. Though really all you're doing is moving down 2 floors. It's a bigger distance between the top floor and the common room, and how many times has Morgan had a nightmare while you were in the common room? " 

" A couple. " 

" Right, and you handled them just as well when you were right across the hall. " 

" I mean yeah. That makes sense. Can we keep my bed? " Peter joked. 

" Of course! " Wanda laughed , lighting the mood. 

" Yeah. " 

" Yeah? " 

" Yeah, let's move into your floor. " She reached over and kissed him. 

" Great, we can talk to Pepper about it and we can also talk about the trips. " 

" Right. Well we should make a room for Mo. I mean there is 3 spare guest rooms. " 

" Yeah but we should go talk to Pepper first. We should do that now actually. " 

They took the elevator up to Pepper who was in her office working on something. They knocked and waited to be let in. 

" Hey you two! " She greeted as they grabbed a seat. 

" Hey Pep, we wanted to talk to you about something. " 

" Okay, what about? " 

" Well about the trip to Italy. When is it? " Wanda asked. 

" A month or so. Why? " 

" Well I figured that I'm going to be needed during it right? So I thought about Wanda and Mo come with us and making it a family trip thing, I mean sure there is going to be work but at least we'll all be together. " 

" That's amazing. " 

" Also, with SI and Wanda wanted to see other places. This summer would be good to visit somewhere, just me and Wanda. " 

" Are you talking about the Wakanda trip? " 

" No after that but before Italy. We were thinking Thailand. " 

" Well I think you two will love it, helps to know the language too. " 

" Yeah. So you're okay with just me and Wanda going to Thailand? " 

" Of course. " 

" Thanks. " Wanda said, they were a team in this so now it was her part. It was her floor after all. 

" Last thing was maybe moving Peter into my floor. I know it seems like a lot but.... " 

" Sweetie I get it. You two are young and in love. You want space and privacy. I get that, it's not a problem with me. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Morgan on the other hand..... " 

" Well we were going to make one of the guest rooms her's. So it's like she's staying over somewhere you know? " 

" You two really thought this through? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Well the rest of the week can be you two moving everything in. Just ask for help if you need it, I'm sure everyone will be happy to help. " 

They got up and hugged Pepper. " Thank you so much Pepper. " They said. 

" No problem, go have fun. " They left with smiles on their faces and hopes for the future. 


End file.
